


Все узнают

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: ББ-квест [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, Past Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Post-Justice League (2017), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Брюс хочет Кларка, но признается в этом только под сывороткой правды. К счастью, Кларк тоже хочет Брюса. Осталось дождаться, пока Брюс будет готов сообщить об этом всему миру.





	Все узнают

**Author's Note:**

> Это было PWP, но что-то пошло не так. Спойлеры к Justice League, AU, ООС в глазах читателя.

Тропический остров был полон жизни. Птицы кричали в ветвях, не столько предупреждая о вторжении чужаков, сколько просто переговариваясь между собой. Покрытые цветами лианы свисали с деревьев, а из кустов то и дело раздавались шорох или тревожное стрекотание.

Диана придерживала Барри, который то и дело рисковал наступить на змею или ящерицу предупреждающе-яркой раскраски.

— Да какой злодей вообще строит базу на необитаемом острове, — возмутился Барри. — Это просто… ну, даже пошло, что ли.

— Я думаю, это скорее можно назвать классикой, — ответил Брюс. — Но нам же легче, что она здесь, а не посреди мегаполиса.

Сам он в который раз перепроверил показания приборов и понадеялся, что Виктор, заметь он что-то подозрительное через спутники, обязательно сообщит.

База на необитаемом острове, стоящая прямо около жерла действующего вулкана, выглядела нарочитой насмешкой. Особенно если вспомнить, что это была база Лекса Лютора.

— Я мог бы сбегать на разведку, — опять предложил Барри, — одна нога здесь, вторая там…

Вместо Брюса ответила Диана.

— Нет, Флэш, — сказала она, — там могут быть датчики, которые тебя засекут.

— А еще — системы, которые блокируют мета-силы, — добавил Брюс, — так что придется спасать не только Супермена, но и тебя.

Барри страдальчески вздохнул, но следующей змеи избежал уже сам. Брюс переглянулся с Дианой, и она коротко кивнула: ей тоже не нравилось происходящее и то, насколько оно смахивало на дешевый фарс.

Могло оказаться, что Кларка нет на базе, несмотря на все данные, которые они получили, и заверения сбежавших от Лекса подопытных и бывших работников. Могло оказаться — о чем Брюс совсем не хотел думать, — что он мертв. Могло оказаться, что это очередная хитрая ловушка.

«Потому мы и идем скрытно, — напомнил себе Брюс, — а Виктор и Артур создают видимость нападения со стороны берега».

— Мы пришли, — вполголоса заметила Диана, когда густые заросли расступились перед ними.

«Пришли» было слишком сильным словом. Пусть отсюда и было видно базу — расползшийся по склону комплекс из одинаковых серых зданий без окон с внушительными спутниковыми антеннами, высящимися посреди них, — но до нее все еще нужно было добираться. И сейчас — уже без прикрытия джунглей, по открытой местности.

— Действуем по плану? — уточнила Диана.

— Да, — коротко ответил Брюс.

Он почти ждал, что Барри сейчас спросит, что это за план или точно ли это тот план, который они обсуждали пару часов назад, и можно ли в нем импровизировать… Но тот только кивнул.

— Догоняй, — сказала Диана одними губами и вместе с Барри побежала к комплексу.

Брюс скорее понял, что они бегут, чем увидел это. Просто две вспышки — красная и красно-золотистая — мелькнули и промчались через пустое пространство. Сам Брюс направился по кромке джунглей туда, где Виктор должен был оставить спрятанный бэтцикл.

Он отыскался на нужном месте и легко промчался по каменистой пустоши до комплекса. Защитные системы не отреагировали на вторжение — Барри и Диана выполняли свою часть плана.

Пока персонал базы был занят атаками Киборга и Аквамена, можно было пробраться и отключить дополнительные системы защиты. А дальше база становилась полностью уязвима.

План работал отлично. По крайней мере, до сих пор.

И то, что у них пока не было осечек, как раз заставляло Брюса напрягаться и сильнее сжимать руль. Слишком явно в этом чувствовался обман. Хотелось надеяться, что Лекс Лютор стал наивнее или на него повлияли его нынешние союзники, но Брюс понимал, что эта вера ничем не обоснована.

На базе его окружила вооруженная до зубов охрана, а другой отряд — Брюсу удалось увидеть их только мельком — тащил куб из странного темного стекла, в стенку которого изнутри безуспешно колотился Артур. 

План нужно было корректировать, и вот с этим у Брюса проблем не было. Он, отбиваясь от охраны, сбежал в ближайший технический коридор и заблокировал дверь.

После этого он рванул по переходам базы к оговоренной точке встречи. Маршрут пришлось перестраивать прямо на ходу, и о том, что теперь он проходил прямо мимо вентиляции одной из лабораторий, Брюс подумал слишком поздно.

Бэткостюм защищал от многого, но когда Брюсу прямо в лицо пахнуло дымом со смутно знакомым цветочно-пряным ароматом, он оказался бессилен.

— Проклятье, — проворчал Брюс, мотая головой.

И, как часто бывало в подобных случаях, пожалел, что не существует универсального антидота. Но то, что он не умер сразу и его сердечный ритм не изменился, намекало, что он сможет добраться до лаборатории в Бэтпещере или хотя бы на самолете.

В точке встречи были все, даже выбравшийся из куба Артур. Он выглядел помятым и раздосадованным, но очевидных ран на нем не было. В отличие от Кларка, который почти висел на Диане. Откуда бы его ни вытащили, он сейчас был абсолютно голым, и его кожу украшали синяки и кровоподтеки всех оттенков — от багрового до темно-фиолетового. Шею и грудь опоясывали воспалившиеся рубцы.

— Нужно вывести Супермена на солнце, — сказала Диана.

— Выходим как вошли на базу? — Барри едва не подпрыгивал от нервного возбуждения: все-таки он был новичком в героических делах, Лига работала вместе меньше полугода.

— Обходить слишком далеко, — ответил Брюс, — будем делать новый вход. Аквамен, поможешь?

— Мог бы и не спрашивать, мышка, — широко ухмыльнулся Артур. — Вон там в стене как раз идет отличная труба от опреснителей и очистного бака.

Он комментировал, уже упираясь в стену руками. Миг — она раскрошилась под ладонями, и им всем под ноги полилась вода с острым хлорным запахом. Диана и Барри подхватили Кларка с двух сторон и нырнули в открывшийся проход, следующим в бетонное крошево шагнул Брюс, а потом и Артур.

Виктор или сделал так, чтобы их сообщения пробились через белый шум глушителей на базе, или сам догадался подвести самолет к тому месту, где прямо из стены хлынула вода. За короткое время, пока все члены Лиги добирались до самолета, опустившегося в паре шагов, раны Кларка начали затягиваться. Помогли солнечные лучи, мазнувшие по его коже.

Посмотрев на него, Брюс поймал себя на смутной мысли: жаль, что плащ Бэтмена трудно отстегнуть, иначе он бы закутал им Кларка. Другая мысль была более явной: мужчина перед ним невероятно красив. Он и раньше об этом думал — все-таки костюм Супермена больше подчеркивал, чем скрывал… но совсем другое — видеть обнаженное тело, мускулы, перекатывающиеся под кожей, с которой сходили следы побоев и пыток.

— Супермену не помешает всегда сражаться без одежды, — сказал Брюс уже в тот момент, когда все оказались на борту самолета. — Все равно он неуязвим.

Он с опозданием понял, что именно сказал. И что в принципе сказал это вслух. Все так и замерли, переваривая его реплику. И только Кларк ответил:

— Мне совсем не нравится твое чувство юмора, Бэтмен.

***

Кларк кутался в красный плащ, который откуда-то достала Диана, и посматривал на Брюса с возмущением и легкой растерянностью. Но возмущения было больше.  
Весь путь до Готэма Брюс подбирал вслух прекрасные эпитеты его внешности. И не то чтобы он не мог остановиться, просто не хотел.

— Принцесса, ты намотала ему на ногу свое лассо? — с надеждой спросил Артур в тот момент, когда они пролетали над Гавайями, а Брюс размышлял вслух, что с самой первой встречи лицом к лицу хотел проверить, какая на ощупь кожа Супермена в тех местах, которые не прикрывает его костюм.

— Я думаю, причина не в этом, — вздохнула Диана.

— А я уверен, что надышался чем-то в лаборатории, — сказал Брюс. — Как только прилетим в Бэтпещеру, проведу полный анализ.

И после этого описал, что еще ему хотелось сделать с Суперменом во времена их вражды. И что хочется сделать до сих пор. Часть сознания требовала замолчать, но понять, почему он должен скрывать такие вещи, Брюс не мог. Он судорожно цеплялся за мысли про уместность и неуместность признаний, но те мелькали со скоростью Флэша, и поймать их не получалось.

Теперь они ждали результатов; красный как рак Барри сбежал, даже не устроив налет на кладовые. Виктор остался, чтобы тоже изучить результаты анализов Брюса, как и результаты сканирования Кларка. Диана, судя по многозначительным перешептываниям с Альфредом, решила остаться и оказать моральную поддержку. А что до Артура — похоже, он просто не хотел упустить отличную тему для шуток.

Брюс осознавал, что в другое время это бы его беспокоило, но сейчас он был уверен, что в его влечении к Кларку нет ничего странного. Тем более, что оно было всегда, просто он слишком долго держал эмоции и мысли при себе. Они бы вышли наружу рано или поздно… и вроде бы этот вариант был не самым худшим.

— Так жаль, что ты с Лоис, — сказал Брюс, задумчиво рассматривая Кларка: за плащом видно было значительно меньше, но фантазия и память легко дополняли то, что скрывала красная ткань. — Хотя я могу попытаться тебя отбить. 

— Мы с Лоис расстались, — Кларк явно был вне себя и едва сдерживался, чтобы отвечать спокойно.

Артур, который сидел на ступеньках и потягивал пиво из бутылки, непонятно как оказавшейся в Бэтпещере, хохотнул.

— Черт, обидно, наверное, — сказал он. — Она дождалась, пока парень оживет, а потом его бросила.

Кларк резко втянул воздух и сжал зубы.

— Ты потрясающе выглядишь, когда злишься, — прокомментировал Брюс, — угрожающим и опасным. И неудержимым.

— Долго еще? — спросил Кларк. — Я уже хочу отсюда выбраться.

Как по заказу, именно в этот момент компьютеры выдали полный анализ состояния что Кларка, что Брюса.

— Да, как я и думал, — прокомментировал Брюс, глядя на экраны.

— Что это такое? — спросила Диана. Она подошла и встала за спиной Виктора, изучая графики и запутанную структуру молекулы. — Кажется смутно похожим на то, что вы называете амобарбиталом.

Артур поперхнулся пивом, да и сам Брюс с интересом посмотрел на Диану, и Кларк, как он заметил, тоже.

— На Темискире тоже есть наука, — пожала плечами Диана, — плюс я пришла в тот мир получать знания. Я этим и занималась.

Ни у кого из них не было достойного ответа на ее слова. Разве что Брюс мог сказать, насколько Кларку идет быть удивленным. Хотя, если подумать, тому шли абсолютно любые эмоции.

— Воздействие криптонита на организм Супермена прекратилось, — сказал Виктор. — Остаточные явления возможны, но они прекратятся через пару часов под воздействием солнечного излучения.

— Спасибо! — ответил Кларк. — Отличная новость.

— А Брюс, как я и заметила, подвергся воздействию феромоносодержащего усиливающего вещества, смешанного с психоактивными растормаживающими составляющими, — добавила Диана и слабо улыбнулась Брюсу. — Действие тоже скоро прекратится.

— Можно перевод? — Артур помахал в воздухе бутылкой. — Потому что я не собираюсь расширять знания в ближайшее время, а знать, что за фигня приключилась с нашей мышкой, очень хочу.

Ответил ему Брюс.

— Проще говоря, — начал он, — я под афродизиаком и сывороткой правды. Так что реакции соответствующие.

Кларк тяжело вздохнул и поправил плащ, но, заметив внимание Брюса, ответил недовольным взглядом, будто прямо сейчас сканировал его рентгеновским зрением. Впрочем, может, это он и делал. Брюс развел руки в стороны, чтобы у Кларка был обзор получше.

— Весело слетали, — сделал вывод Артур, а потом указал на Кларка, на Брюса и уточнил: — Значит, через пару дней они оба будут в норме?

— Если сканирование выявило все, что должно, то да, — сказал Виктор.

— И когда действие закончится, нам нужно будет поговорить, — Кларк поднялся на ноги. — Слышишь меня, Брюс?

— Еще как слышу, — кивнул Брюс. — Твой голос, кстати, мне нравится немного меньше всего остального в тебе, но… с этим я могу смириться.

Судя по виду, Кларк хотел послать его к черту. Или куда-то подальше, например, туда, откуда выбрался Степпенвульф и куда его забрали его же парадемоны. Но посмотрел на Диану и промолчал.

Даже сквозь дымку, слегка заволокшую сознание Брюса, он понимал: эта ситуация выльется для них всех в ту еще проблему. Но надеялся, что она как-нибудь рассосется сама.

***

Проблема была, и она отказывалась рассасываться сама. Проблему звали Супермен, и он вот уже несколько дней работал в одиночку.

— Итак, вы уже поговорили с мистером Кентом? — спросил Альфред.

— Ответ такой же, как сегодня утром, как вчера и позавчера, — сказал Брюс. — Я поговорю с ним, как только буду готов и буду уверен, что и Кларк готов.

Действие химикатов, которые он вдохнул, закончилось даже быстрее, чем рассчитал Виктор. И когда это произошло, Брюсу стало мучительно стыдно. И отчасти досадно. Потому что такие вещи никогда не проходят бесследно для командной работы, а она только начала налаживаться.

— Если вам трудно сделать выбор, то я могу сам забронировать столик в достойном ресторане и выслать мистеру Кенту приглашение от вашего лица, — сказал Альфред.

Брюс обернулся в кресле, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Альфред соблюдал профессиональную серьезность. С таким же лицом он говорил, что к ужину он приготовит пастуший пирог, что запасы спиртного подходят к концу или что очередной кандидат в мэры Готэма трагически скончался, утонув в бассейне.

— И ты, Альфред? — спросил Брюс. — Обязательно превращать все в шутку?

— А кто из нас шутит? — поднял брови Альфред. — Я очень серьезно отношусь к вашей личной жизни.

— Приятно слышать, — ответил Брюс. — И нет, сначала я бы предпочел поговорить с Кларком в менее… обязывающей обстановке.

Он заметил, что Альфред собирается сказать что-то еще, и торопливо добавил:

— Завтра! Максимум — послезавтра. Но поверь, если Кларк не появляется на собраниях Лиги, он не захочет меня слушать, и это ничего не даст.

— Ну, как скажете, — проворчал Альфред.

Выходя, он еще что-то бормотал себе под нос, но Брюс не стал прислушиваться.

***

Ферма Кентов пережила многие трудности. Семейные — смерть Джонатана Кента, исчезновение Кларка, уже его смерть и возвращение; и общие проблемы штата — небольшие хозяйства чаще всего работали себе в убыток и не могли соревноваться с крупными концернами. Все это оставило свой след, не зря Марта Кент хотела продать ферму и перебраться в Метрополис.

Брюс иногда думал: а переехали бы Кенты раньше, не появись в их жизни Кларк? Не будь необходимости скрывать его силы, что было бы сложнее в городе? Не помогай он по хозяйству — сверхсильный, способный выполнять работу десятерых человек? Вряд ли на эти вопросы сейчас могла ответить даже Марта Кент.

Лоис и Кларк хотели вместе жить в старом доме, но, как теперь знал Брюс, они расстались.

Брюс оставил машину у крыльца и направился к полю. Как он и ожидал, Кларк обнаружился на его границе.

— Твоя мама сказала поискать тебя здесь, — сказал Брюс и добавил, глядя на поднимающуюся кукурузу: — Я думал, что в этом году вы ничего не сеяли.

Кларк ответил не сразу, будто нехотя:

— Мы сдаем землю. Не пропадать же ей, потому что никто из нас тут не живет.

Брюс подошел ближе и встал рядом с Кларком. Посмотрел на него и увидел то, что видел всегда: упрямую линию подбородка, прямой ясный взгляд, впечатляющие мышцы на груди и руках, хорошо заметные даже под свободной клетчатой рубашкой… Брюс вздохнул. Намного проще было бы, окажись, что его влечение продиктовано только воздействием вещества.

У него был шанс сделать вид, что это именно так, что его слова ничего не означали. Что это было помутнение рассудка, и в здравом уме он видит в Кларке только боевого товарища… Но Брюс не любил лгать напарникам, и еще меньше он любил лгать самому себе.

— Я надеюсь, что ты избегаешь дел Лиги не из-за меня, — сказал Брюс. — И не из-за моих слов. Всех тех слов, которые я наговорил тебе по дороге до Готэма.

Кларк отвернулся от поля и прямо посмотрел Брюсу в глаза. Он был чуть ниже ростом, но сейчас это едва ощущалось, когда он смотрел вот так пронзительно.

— Мне теперь нельзя спасать людей в одиночку? — спросил Кларк. — Только по договоренности с Лигой и Бэтменом лично?

— Можно, если причина только в спасенных людях, — пожал плечами Брюс.

Налетевший ветер волной прошелся по кукурузе и поднял в воздух пыль. Брюс прикрыл глаза ладонью и чертыхнулся. Он недолюбливал провинциальные городки Среднего Запада именно за вездесущую пыль, которая рано или поздно находила тебя и оседала ровным слоем на всем, что стояло на месте чуть дольше пары дней.

— Причина не только в людях. — Кларк поморщился. — Я… Не хочу пользоваться тем, что ты мне сказал, или чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным или виноватым. Ты тут ни при чем, это все эксперименты Лютора. А теперь получается, что он испортил наши отношения, даже не пытаясь специально.

Он попытался улыбнуться, и у него получилось вполне натурально.

— А если я хочу? — спросил Брюс. — Чувствовать себя обязанным? Потому что все, что я говорил пару дней назад, было правдой до последнего слова.

Кларк склонил голову к плечу.

— Ты всерьез сейчас сказал, что на самом деле хочешь меня, или я не так тебя понял? — уточнил он.

Брюс вздохнул. Разговор удавался чуть лучше, чем он ожидал. Кларк, во всяком случае, отнесся к ситуации намного спокойнее, чем он себе представлял. Потому Брюс ответил:

— Честно говоря, я хотел тебя с нашей первой встречи. Да черт, когда ты оторвал крышу моей машины, у меня промелькнула мысль: «Интересно, а в постели он такой же или мягкий, плюшевый медвежонок?»

Кларк напрягся на миг, а потом хмыкнул.

— Умеешь ты удивить, Брюс, — сказал он. — Твои враги всегда тебя так возбуждают? Или это я — внезапное исключение из правил?

— Все зависит от врагов, — улыбнулся Брюс, — так что да, думаю, ты исключение. Ты вообще… исключительный.

— Ты же пытался воссоздать тот газ, нет? — уточнил Кларк. — Потому что мне начинает казаться, что ты сейчас под ним.

Пропадали последние мимолетные признаки напряжения: чуть сведенные брови, слишком прямые плечи, подрагивающие пальцы. Теперь Кларк улыбался вполне искренне. Легко и светло. Брюс почувствовал, что и сам расслабился: он не успел заметить, когда начал беспокоиться.

— Нет, сейчас с тобой говорит на сто процентов Брюс Уэйн, — сказал он.

— От Брюса Уэйна я такого не ожидал, — произнес Кларк. — Например, я считал, что он предпочитает женщин. Хотя по поводу Бэтмена у меня были некоторые сомнения.

Брюс пожал плечами. Он не собирался объяснять этого сейчас, но когда-то ведь надо.

— Богатый повеса-гетеросексуал — это обычное явление, — ответил он, — а вот повеса-гей — это слишком эпатажно и привлечет внимание, которое мне абсолютно не нужно.

— Так ты гей? — спросил Кларк. — Какое разочарование для всех красоток мира, которые мечтали выскочить за тебя замуж.

— Технически — я пансексуал, — Брюс опять пожал плечами, — но ты не хуже моего знаешь, что такие тонкости СМИ не волнуют. Потому я решил, что публично буду соблюдать осторожность и опровергать домыслы насчет себя и других мужчин.

Кларк опять отвернулся к полю, над которым уже начало опускаться солнце, золотящее небо над их головами, и спрятал руки в карманах потертых джинсов.

— Интересно, — сказал он задумчиво, — а если ты поймешь, что с кем-то из этих других мужчин у тебя серьезные отношения? Будешь и дальше скрывать? До каких пор будешь? Всю жизнь?

Брюс посмотрел в ту же сторону, что и Кларк. Это был серьезный вопрос, который он тщательно обдумывал в свое время и потом еще раз — семь лет назад. Тогда он принял решение, но не успел воплотить его в жизнь. Потому что «кто-то из этих других мужчин» навсегда исчез из его жизни.

— Если я пойму, что это всерьез, то, конечно, объявлю о нас миру, — сказал Брюс, — но на такие вещи нужно время. Думаю, ты понимаешь.

— Да. Понимаю.

Опять поднялся ветер, теперь в нем ощущался легкий привкус надвигающейся грозы.

— Я не уверен, что ты хочешь от меня услышать, — произнес Кларк.

— У тебя несколько вариантов, — ответил Брюс. — Первый: ты говоришь, что тебя не интересуют мужчины. Второй: тебя интересуют и мужчины тоже, но конкретно я — нет.

Кларк покачал головой, не то отрицая, не то подтверждая, не то говоря: «Продолжай».

— Еще ты можешь сказать, что тебя интересуют мужчины, интересую я, а дальше будем решать по ситуации.

— А нет варианта: «Позвонить другу»? — спросил Кларк, а потом добавил, поспешно, будто боясь, что передумает: — Но вообще-то вариант три. Да, мне нравятся мужчины, мне нравишься ты…

— Я чувствую, что сейчас прозвучит «но», — заметил Брюс.

— Но я предпочитаю сначала куда-нибудь сходить вместе, а уже потом услышать, за какие места меня хотели бы потрогать, — легко ответил Кларк, — а не наоборот, как получилось у нас.

— Я думаю, это можно исправить, — сказал Брюс.

Кларк внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— А как это относится к твоему «опровергать домыслы»? — спросил он.

— Думаю, Брюс Уэйн имеет право общаться с представителем прессы за ужином, — усмехнулся Брюс. — Или, если хочешь, пригласить знакомого на бейсбольный матч. Или посетить оперу в интересной компании журналиста, подающего большие надежды. Это я не упоминаю торжественный благотворительный бал и дегустацию вин…

— А Брюс Уэйн умеет развлекаться, — с ответным смешком заметил Кларк. — Да. На любой из пунктов.

***

Брюс никогда не любил бейсбол. Как выяснилось, Кларк тоже… или «Метрополис Метеорс» играли так плохо, что ему было интереснее отыскать тихое место во внутренних помещениях стадиона, как раз вне обзора камер, и затащить туда Брюса.

— Вообще-то я думал, что мы собираемся покупать хот-доги, — сказал тот, когда Кларк прижал его к стене и провел губами по его шее.

— Я оценил то, что ты приехал на игру в Метрополис, — глухо ответил Кларк, шумно вдыхая около его уха, — а еще мне нравится твой одеколон.

— Серьезно, это твои причины? — спросил Брюс, но не дал ответить, только поймал Кларка за уши и потянул. Тот легко понял намек, и новый поцелуй лег уже на губы.

«Это — наш первый поцелуй», — неожиданно осознал Брюс, и от этой мысли в груди словно сплелось что-то теплое, почти тревожное.

Кларк почувствовал перемены в его настроении и, отстранившись, посмотрел в глаза Брюса.

— Что такое? У тебя сердце бьется иначе…

— А тебя не проведешь. — Брюс опустил руки на его плечи. — Ты уверен, что мы не торопимся?

— Мы знакомы несколько лет. Так что нет. Не торопимся.

— Верно, — кивнул Брюс и попытался объяснить свою мысль: — Но поговорили мы только несколько дней назад. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, будто я на тебя давлю.

Кларк прижался к нему теснее, почти впечатал в гладкую стену.

— Мне не шестнадцать лет, если ты забыл, — сказал он, — и ты не первый, с кем я обжимаюсь во время бейсбольного матча.

— И кто же был до меня? — спросил Брюс, и не то чтобы ему был интересен ответ, особенно когда бедра Кларка вжимались в его собственные, а руки удерживали на месте, едва не приподнимая в воздух… но было смутное ощущение, что им нужно говорить хоть о чем-то, хоть как-то.

— Моя девушка в старших классах, — ответил Кларк. — И нет, вы с ней совсем не похожи.

— Любопытный факт, — ответил Брюс и сам потянулся за новым поцелуем.

Было что-то неуловимое в том, как исступленно Кларк его целовал, как запускал пальцы в его волосы и притирался ближе. Брюс не мог отделаться от колко-острого ощущения поспешности. Будто Кларк боялся чего-то не успеть… но он уже сказал, что ему все подходит. И, в конце концов, можно было поговорить и позже.

Неожиданно Кларк поднял голову, прислушиваясь.

— «Готэм-Сити Иглс» проиграли, — сказал он, — «Метрополис Метеорс» победили.

— Неужели ты пойдешь поздравлять команду? — спросил Брюс.

— Я — нет… Но, думаю, Супермен может.

Брюс уже и сам слышал рокот стадиона, даже стена под его спиной начала вибрировать.

— Так чего ты ждешь? — спросил Брюс. — Лети, поздравляй команду.

Кларк фыркнул, еще раз быстро поцеловал его и отпустил, а потом превратился в быстрое размазанное пятно, сбегая на суперскорости, почти так же быстро, как Флэш. Брюс на секунду оперся о стену и покачал головой.

А потом улыбнулся, когда услышал, как грохнули аплодисменты и крики толпы, намного громче, чем до этого приветствовали команду-победителя. Легко было догадаться: стадион приветствует Супермена.

***

Брюс наблюдал за тренировкой. Прямо сейчас в зале были двое: Барри, надевший обычный спортивный костюм, в котором выглядел совсем тощим и даже хрупким, и Кларк в своем наряде Супермена, только без плаща.  
Барри отрабатывал удары. Какое-то время назад совместными усилиями удалось убедить его, что скорость не поможет, если просто «толкать людей». Обычно приемы ему показывал Брюс, а отрабатывали Кларк или Диана, потому что с ними он мог работать на привычной для себя скорости. Чуть позже, когда Барри уже будет достаточно уверен в себе, Брюс собирался заняться им лично и показать, что способности не помогут, если противник достаточно хитер. Но пока что Барри нужно было привыкнуть к мысли, что он в принципе может кого-то победить.

Кларк как раз пропустил очередной его удар. Он отлетел к стене тренировочного зала, врезался в нее с глухим звуком, пол задрожал.

— Извини! Я не хотел! — выдал Барри и зажал рот ладонями, а Кларк рассмеялся.

— Ничего, — сказал он, легко поднимаясь на ноги. — Ты все правильно сделал.

— Правда? — спросил Барри. — Я точно-точно все правильно сделал? Ты уверен?

— Да, — ответил за Кларка Брюс, отступая от двери, на пороге которой он стоял. — Ты делаешь успехи.

Барри просиял, а потом опасливо посмотрел сначала на Кларка, потом на Брюса.

— Вы ведь уже помирились? — спросил он, а потом затараторил: — Ну, после того, что произошло в начале месяца? В смысле того острова… и вот этого всего. Нет, я не думал, что вы ссорились, просто походило на то. Особенно когда Супермен не приходил… или вы не ссорились? Извините, я опять много болтаю.

— Мы уже помирились, — сказал Кларк, подошел ближе и кивнул Брюсу.

— Все отлично, — подтвердил тот.

— Ну… тогда хорошо.

Барри опять посмотрел сначала на одного, потом на второго, явно ощущая себя неловко.

— Я… пойду, я обещал заскочить к Виктору, — сказал он. — И еще к папе надо и на работу. Завтра увидимся. Увидимся ведь?

— Если ты об утреннем собрании Лиги, то увидимся, — ответил Брюс.

Барри серьезно кивнул и сбежал из зала. Только от статического электричества волосы ощутимо зашевелились.

— Он хороший парень, — заметил Кларк, приглаживая собственную прическу. — Но слишком нервный.

— Кто в нашем деле не нервный? — спросил Брюс.

— Дай подумаю, — протянул Кларк, — Диана. Артур. Ты.

— Я как раз очень нервный, — заверил его Брюс.

Он посмотрел в сторону двери зала, которую Барри прикрыл за собой. Кларк посмотрел туда же.

— По поводу того, как я бросил тебя на стадионе… — начал он, и Брюс, кивнув, сделал шаг ему навстречу. — Я хотел вернуться, но ты уже уехал. Не стал догонять.

— И правильно, — ответил Брюс. Они сейчас стояли лицом друг к другу: достаточно близко для разговора и недостаточно — для поцелуя. — У тебя были дела. Важные. Не сомневаюсь.

Кларк преодолел оставшееся расстояние и обхватил Брюса за поясницу, притягивая ближе к себе.

— Вообще-то мне понравился тот вечер, — сказал он тихо, — кроме концовки. Но ты сам просил притормозить.

Брюс положил ладони на его плечи и повел ниже, касаясь сквозь ткань костюма. Она напоминала плотно подогнанные друг к другу чешуйки, которые еще и переливались и словно бы сдвигались под его прикосновениями. Иллюзия или особенности криптонских материалов?

— Мне все еще кажется, что ты торопишься, — ответил Брюс, — и я не могу понять почему. Расскажешь мне?

Кларк выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Казалось, что он так ничего и не скажет, просто будет стоять в этих полуобъятиях, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая. Но Кларк сказал, очень тихо:

— Они вводили мне криптонит в кровь, Брюс. Через капельницу. Я видел зеленое свечение и то, как он проникает в мое тело. Мне казалось, что я сгорю заживо, что сердце разорвется. Я знал, что умираю. Снова.

Брюс молча притянул его к себе, крепко обнимая. Вспомнил, в каком состоянии был Кларк, когда они его нашли. Подумал, что было после криптонитовых капельниц. И вспомнил, как вел себя… Да, из-за газа он потерял контроль, но вряд ли Кларку было от этого легче.

— А потом я подумал, — продолжил Кларк, — что ты не дашь мне умереть. Опять вытащишь с того света, скажешь, что надо вставать, сражаться с очередными захватчиками, собирать команду… И понял, что проще выжить.

— И это ты говоришь, что у меня плохое чувство юмора? — спросил Брюс.

— А я и не шучу.

Кларк отстранился и очень серьезно на него посмотрел.

— Да, я тороплюсь, — сказал он, — потому что не знаю, что может случиться завтра. Не окажусь ли я снова в плену, не окажешься ли в плену ты. И не уверен, что у нас есть время думать или сомневаться. Ты и так, как выяснилось, долго молчал.

— Это правда, — не стал спорить Брюс; знакомое чувство тепла разлилось в груди, теперь уже без тревоги или горечи. — Как думаешь, зал никому не понадобится? Хотя бы пару часов?

Отвечать Кларк не стал, просто поцеловал его и потащил в сторону сложенных на полу матов, на ходу расстегивая пояс Брюса и отбрасывая его в сторону. Такого он тоже не планировал, но решил, что поспешность в некоторые моменты не помешает.

Они только успели упасть на маты, не разрывая поцелуя, как в кармане Брюса завибрировал смартфон.

— Да что такое… — прошипел Брюс, отодвигаясь от Кларка.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил тот.

Брюс читал новость, которую переслал ему Альфред.

— Побег из Белль Рив, — ответил Брюс, поморщившись, — очередной. Но, боюсь, придется этим заняться.

***

Побег оказался пустышкой. Просто очередной тратой времени и сил.  
Пара заключенных попытались сбежать, и у них даже получилось дойти до внешней ограды. Где их и повязала охрана, а к прибытию Лиги они уже чинно сидели по камерам.

Такие случаи с каждым разом все больше раздражали Брюса.

— Подумай об этом как о тренировке, — предложил Кларк. — Нам всем не помешает время от времени выезжать по тревоге.

— Нужно сделать таблицу опасности ситуаций, — предложил Барри. — Красная — хватит кого-то одного, белая — нужны все, желтая — у нас инопланетные монстры начали пожирать города.

—У меня один вопрос: а почему именно эти цвета? — спросил Артур.

— Ну, не знаю, показалось логичным, — ответил Барри.

— У тебя странная логика, шустрик.

Они все уже успели переодеться и вернуться в штаб-квартиру Лиги. Если вообще надевали костюмы, потому что те же Артур и Виктор пришли говорить с руководством Белль Рив в своей обычной одежде.

— Мне кажется, что это отличная идея, — заметил Альфред.

Брюс ждал, что он оставит компьютеры или вернется на свой наблюдательный пункт в Бэтпещеру.

— Нужно обдумать, — принял решение Брюс, — но распределение цветов будет другим.

Он достал телефон, чтобы проверить, не звонил ли ему кто во время «очень опасной» операции, и обнаружил пропущенный вызов с хорошо знакомого номера.

— В чем дело? — спросил Кларк, заметив изменения в выражении его лица. — Очередной побег?

— Нет, — ответил Брюс.

Он бы хотел ограничиться только этим, но остальные члены Лиги не отводили от него заинтересованных взглядов.

— Не самая близкая часть семьи зовет меня на Рождество, — признался он.

— Возможно, вам стоит поехать, мастер Брюс, — немедленно отозвался Альфред. — Во время таких вечеров всегда остается возможность познакомиться с кем-то новым или иначе взглянуть на кого-то знакомого.

Брюс заметил, как у Кларка дернулась щека. Но никто другой не обратил на это внимание, их заметно больше интересовал сам факт приглашения, чем его цели и возможности.

— Ничего себе. — Барри уставился на Брюса с изумлением. — А я думал, что у тебя нет семьи.

— Двоюродная родня, — пожал плечами Брюс. — Не самая близкая, как я и сказал.

— Кейны? — уточнил Виктор, не то покопавшийся в архивных данных, не то просто знавший в общих чертах старейшие семьи Готэма и их родственные отношения.

— А кто еще? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Брюс. — Нет, я не приму приглашение. И нет, я не буду никого знакомить со своими родственниками. И, кстати, ни с кем знакомиться я тоже не буду.

Последняя часть фразы была адресована Альфреду, но, услышав ее, Кларк заметно расслабился.

Кларк поджидал Брюса в парке. Он сделал вид, что ушел вместе с остальными членами Лиги, но отправил сообщение, в котором указывал время и место.

— Я помню, что ты говорил о своей скрытности, — сказал он с ходу. — Но услышать такое было для меня неожиданностью.

Брюс развел руками, останавливаясь напротив него. Просто двое мужчин в парке, рядом с прудом, по центру которого одиноко болтался пустой утиный домик.

Ничего необычного. Особенно если они и дальше будут говорить негромко, и никто из них не сорвется с места. На суперскорости или без нее.

— Я же не могу приказать Альфреду прекратить, — сказал Брюс, — Я уже пытался, он все равно пытается подыскать мне пару. Желательно милую девушку, идеальную мать моим будущим детям. Хотя в некоторых случаях он не против милого парня… идеального отца моим будущим детям.

Кларк пытался сохранить серьезное лицо, но все-таки улыбнулся.

— Я не об этом, — сказал он. — Я о том, как неожиданно я узнаю о твоей родне. Кого ты еще скрываешь от меня? Жену? Детей?

— Жены не было, — пожал плечами Брюс. — Что до детей… нет никого, о ком ты мог бы волноваться. Если хочешь, я могу показать полное досье на свое ближайшее окружение.

Кларк склонил голову к плечу.

— Заманчиво, — сказал он. — Но ты всегда можешь скрыть информацию и в нем тоже. Потому, видимо, придется подождать, пока ты сам мне все расскажешь.

— Можем начать прямо сегодня, — предложил Брюс. — Я знаю неплохой ресторан поблизости. За ужином я расскажу тебе о своем старшем сыне и о том, почему мы с ним больше не общаемся. И о том, при чем здесь дочь капитана Гордона.

— Ты шутишь? — на всякий случай уточнил Кларк.

— Да, — Брюс повернулся в сторону дорожки, — ресторан не поблизости, до него придется ехать полчаса.

— Нет, я о сыне. И дочке капитана Гордона.

— Подожди до ресторана, там ты узнаешь все подробности, — ответил Брюс.

«Конечно, не все, — подумал он, — потому что некоторых деталей я все еще не хочу никому рассказывать».

***

Брюс готов был поклясться, что хотя бы часть команды все поняла. Диана наверняка. И Артур. Его маска громилы-пьяницы, который не воспринимает ничего всерьез, была настолько же правдива, как и маска бесящегося от скуки богача, которую носил сам Брюс.  
Но даже если они или остальные члены Лиги знали о том, какие теперь отношения между Кларком и Брюсом, то не торопились сообщать об этом вслух или обращать особое внимание.

Это более чем подходило Брюсу, хотя он каждый день ждал, что не подойдет Кларку. С его-то нежеланием тратить напрасно ни минуты.

— Хотите совет, мастер Брюс? — спросил Альфред в один из тех вечеров, когда Брюс задумчиво отслеживал через камеры активность в Готэме.

— Нет, но ты же все равно его дашь, — ответил Брюс, не оборачиваясь к Альфреду. — Так что говори.

— Если вас беспокоит что-то или кто-то — обратитесь к нему напрямую, а не стройте догадки.

Брюс все-таки посмотрел на Альфреда. В синеватом свете мониторов тот походил на призрака.

— Альфред, я как раз хотел задать тебе вопрос… — начал Брюс. — Ты не хочешь взять выходной? Например, субботу и воскресенье? Или целую неделю?

Альфред посмотрел на него с нескрываемым скепсисом.

— Мастер Брюс, если я оставлю вас на неделю, то, боюсь, может случиться непоправимое. А я уже слишком стар, чтобы расчищать ваш дом от лиан и гоняться за неодетыми девицами с кожей всех оттенков радуги, пока вы пытаетесь уговорить ваших гостей вас покинуть.

— Это было только один раз, и девица тоже была в единственном числе, — закатил глаза Брюс, — к тому же… десять лет прошло, Альфред.

— У меня хорошая память, — ответил тот, складывая руки на груди, — а вы, позволю заметить, совершенно не меняетесь.

Брюс улыбнулся. Конечно, старый добрый Альфред льстил ему, говоря, что он не меняется. Потому что эти перемены отлично ощущались. В отношении, в том, каким он видел мир, в том, какие решения принимал и чего хотел.

— Тогда — выходные, — сказал Брюс. — Отдохни на этих выходных.

— Вы планируете кого-то пригласить, я верно вас понимаю? — Альфред явно не собирался сдаваться. — Мне стоит волноваться?

— Не стоит, — сказал Брюс. — Поверь, у моего гостя хватит здравого смысла на нас двоих и еще останется в запасе.

На лице Альфреда отразилось понимание, и он широко улыбнулся.

— Разговор с мистером Кентом оказался продуктивным, — сделал вывод Альфред. — Честно признаться, я полагал, что вы ограничитесь сотрудничеством и оставите неприятный инцидент в прошлом, но рад за вас…

— Да, я тоже рад за нас, — ответил Брюс, опять поглядывая на экраны: он уже несколько недель отслеживал наркоторговцев, пока они были осторожны, и ему не удавалось накрыть их во время сделки… но сегодня все могло поменяться.

— Еще один совет, — начал Альфред.

— Да? — поднял голову Брюс.

— Заклинаю вас всеми силами, хоть часть вечера не говорите о работе. О любой работе. Потому что тогда рискуете большую часть выходных провести в гордом одиночестве.

— Кларк уже достаточно хорошо меня знает и не сбежит, если я начну составлять график тренировок или созваниваться с руководителями филиалов «Уэйн Интерпрайзис», — пожал плечами Брюс, — так что можешь не волноваться.

***

Стоило позвать Кларка в гости хотя бы ради его удивления. Не говоря уже о других реакциях на дом Брюса.  
— Я думал, что ты живешь в старом особняке своей семьи, — прокомментировал он за ужином, который Брюс честно хотел приготовить сам, на Альфред не позволил — оставив все в холодильнике, на плите и в духовке с подробным описанием, что и в каком виде нужно разогревать, подавать и есть.

— Я иногда думаю восстановить поместье, — ответил Брюс, — но потом вспоминаю все плохое, что с ним связано, и потому считаю, что дом с видом на залив намного лучше.

— А откуда вид на залив? — спросил Кларк. Он уже успел похвалить готовку Брюса, получил честный ответ, что сам Брюс готовить умеет, но делает все блюда в значительно более простом ключе.

— Самый лучший вид — из моей спальни, — улыбнулся Брюс.

Кларк подпер подбородок кулаком и изобразил на лице нарочитое недоумение и возмущение.

— Я начинаю подозревать, что вы затащили меня в свой дом с нечистыми помыслами, мистер Уэйн, — сказал он, но сам же сорвался к концу фразы и фыркнул.

— Конечно, мои помыслы нечисты, — ответил Брюс, — я мечтаю затащить вас в свою спальню, мистер Кент, и трахать во всех позах, на которые мне хватит сил.

— А когда силы закончатся? — уточнил Кларк.

— Тогда ты будешь трахать меня, пока у тебя хватит сил, — сказал Брюс. — Проверим, кстати, твою выносливость.

— Это же не соревнование… — начал Кларк, но Брюс перебил его, накрыв его руку на столе своей ладонью.

— Я понимаю, но это полезные знания, которые могут пригодиться нам в будущем.

Кларк кивнул и резко посерьезнел.

— Кстати, о будущем, — сказал он. — Когда мы говорили на ферме, ты дал понять, что не хочешь никому сообщать о наших отношениях.

Брюс вздохнул и чуть сильнее сжал его руку. Он ждал этого разговора, но как там сказал Альфред? Надо спросить прямо, а не строить догадки?

— Если это для тебя важно, то можем сказать команде, — предложил Брюс. — Не думаю, что это их слишком удивит. Особенно… после случая по дороге с острова Лютора.

Кларк покачал головой.

— Мы не так давно вместе, — сказал он, — и даже не знаем, получится что-то или нет. Я не хочу тебя обязывать.

Его слова звучали спокойно, голос не дрожал. «Как будто он заучил текст заранее», — подумал Брюс. А потом еще: «Или на самом деле так считает».

— Честно говоря, — он решил и сейчас уточнить напрямую, что именно происходит, — ты похож на парня, который не начинает отношения без свадебного сертификата.

— Мы же не поженились с Лоис, — пожал плечами Кларк.

—Я видел обручальное кольцо.

Он потянул руку, и Брюс отпустил ее, снял очки и положил их на стол.

— Брюс, тебе никто не говорил, что обсуждать бывших на свидании — это дурной тон?

Он пытался говорить насмешливо, но получилось скорее обиженно. Брюс проклял свое неумение говорить то, что правильно и нужно, и попытался объяснить:

— Думаю, ты уже понял: я довольно скрытный человек. У меня есть свои принципы и причины поступать так или иначе.

— У меня тоже есть свои принципы. — Кларк отодвинул пустую тарелку и внимательно посмотрел на Брюса, при искусственном освещении его глаза казались слишком светлыми, почти нечеловеческими — странно, как никто не замечал этого в повседневной жизни. — Ты же знаешь.

— О них я и говорю, — кивнул Брюс. — Ты мне небезразличен, я понимаю, что это взаимно… но я каждый день спрашиваю себя, все ли подходит тебе? Подходит ли не сообщать о наших отношениях команде, коллегам по «Дэйли Плэнет», матери, друзьям… Искать отговорки, когда тебя пытаются познакомить с чьей-нибудь одинокой подругой или позвать на кофе.

— Да, — заметил Кларк, — умеешь ты все усложнить. Я думал, у нас просто будут приятные выходные…

— Так это я все усложняю? — спросил Брюс, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Скажи, только честно, неужели ты ни о чем из этого не думал? Неужели ничто в тебе не дрогнуло, когда я сказал, что не буду афишировать отношения до тех пор, пока не пойму — это всерьез и навсегда?

— Нет, — сразу ответил Кларк. — Ничто не дрогнуло.

— Ты так уверен, что между нами все будет всерьез? — поинтересовался Брюс.

— Ты вытащил меня из могилы. — Кларк беззаботно улыбнулся. — Если это не говорит, что между нами все всерьез… то я не уверен, что еще может сказать.

***

Они не сразу переместились в спальню, но, стоило там оказаться, Кларк подошел к окну, чтобы оценить тот самый прекрасный вид, который упоминал Брюс.

— Начинаю понимать, почему тебе тут нравится, — сказал он, рассматривая клубящийся за стеклом туман. — Кажется, что весь остальной мир просто не существует.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Брюс.

Он уже успел скинуть одежду и ждал Кларка на кровати, откинув одеяло.

— Или ты передумал?

То, что можно было не уточнять, Брюс понял уже на середине своей короткой фразы. Потому что Кларк начал раздеваться. Он не торопился, переходя на суперскорость, и не красовался намеренно. Просто принялся расстегивать рубашку, чтобы скинуть ее себе под ноги парой секунд спустя. Брюки тоже осели на пол у его ступней, как и ботинки. Сняв всю свою одежду, Кларк подошел к кровати и опустился на белые простыни, устраиваясь напротив Брюса.

— Это нечестно, — сказал Кларк, — в следующий раз ты позволишь тебя раздеть.

Брюс нашел бы, что ответить, но Кларк затянул его в поцелуй. Глубокий и сильный, от которого хотелось расслабиться и поплыть по течению, не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме этих губ и оглушающего запаха. Кларк, под слоем своего недорогого одеколона, всегда пах чем-то еще. Горьковато-пряным и при этом приятным, вызывающим воспоминания о далеких солнечных днях, когда все хорошо и будущая жизнь кажется прекрасной.

Когда он отстранился, Брюс коснулся его лба своим и накрыл ладонями плечи. Кларк хотел податься вперед, но Брюс предупреждающе покачал головой.

— Тише, не мешай, — попросил он, — дай мне почувствовать.

Кларк послушно замер, позволяя гладить и трогать себя. Брюс коснулся пальцами под его ребрами, провел ниже, к пупку, потер короткие волосы, идущие от него ниже, в пах. Мышцы под пальцами поддавались, мягко, будто были человеческими. Причем Брюс знал, что его собственные по ощущениям кажутся тверже. Но он понимал, что это иллюзия, что стоит Кларку лишь захотеть или кому-то — чуть сильнее надавить, и от мнимой податливости не останется ничего.

Брюс переместил руки на шею и грудь Кларка, повел ниже, уже сильнее сдавливая кожу под пальцами и ощущая, как она словно бы каменеет под его прикосновениями, хотя Кларк выглядел таким же спокойным и расслабленным. Брюс взглянул ниже и усмехнулся: член Кларка, как и его собственный, уже успел встать. Так что это спокойствие тоже было мнимым. Для них обоих.

Брюс наклонился и подул на сосок Кларка, потом сжал его пальцами, проверяя, становится ли он твердым от этого, и думая: «Это из-за прикосновения или от возбуждения?»

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Кларк и резко выдохнул, потому что Брюс накрыл его сосок губами, втягивая в рот, прикусывая и ощущая, что теперь под его зубами словно бы не плоть, а кусок камня: прочного и горячего.

— М-м-м, — выдавил Кларк, запуская пальцы правой руки в волосы на голове Брюса.

Тот не отстранялся, чтобы мягко взять левую за запястье и поднести ее ко второму соску Кларка.

— Сожми его и потри, — попросил Брюс, отрываясь на секунду от своего занятия, ниточка слюны протянулась от его рта к соску Кларка. — Хочу проверить, как меняются ощущения, если сначала это сделает кто-то со сверхсилой.

— Хорошо, — вполголоса ответил Кларк, и Брюс скорее ощутил вибрацию и движение его груди, чем разобрал слова.

Кларк сжал сосок и потер его между пальцами, и Брюс поспешил втянуть его в рот сразу после этого, ощущая, как на короткие секунды он стал мягче, почти похожим на человеческий.

Кларк застонал, сдвигая ноги и подтягивая Брюса ближе к себе так, что члены соприкоснулись.

— Ого, — прокомментировал Кларк, когда Брюс перестал терзать его соски. — Я никогда не думал, что это так возбуждает.

Брюс опять провел пальцами по его ребрам, теперь нажимая со всей силы и чувствуя, как кожа становится плотнее и мышцы под ней напрягаются, словно возникают из ниоткуда.

— Понимаю, я задам этот вопрос не совсем вовремя, — сказал Брюс, — но сколько у тебя было парней до меня?

— Ты — второй, — ответил Кларк с небольшой заминкой. — Так что… я бы сказал быть осторожнее, но вряд ли секс может мне чем-то навредить.

Брюс мог придумать несколько способов, как можно навредить Кларку и использовать при этом секс, но понадеялся, что до этого между ними никогда не дойдет. Потому что даже от перспективы стало неуютно.

— С презервативами или без? — спросил Брюс между поцелуями. — Или на первый раз обойдемся… без проникновения?

Кларк прикусил его губу, несильно, но ощутимо, чтобы она начала пульсировать.

— Ты вроде бы обещал трахнуть меня во всех позах, — сказал он, и его голос заметно сбивался от возбуждения. — Мне казалось… что Бэтмен не бросается пустыми угрозами.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я был Бэтменом? — спросил Брюс, понижая голос, и Кларк охотно выгнулся под его руками, прижимаясь еще ближе. — Потому что, поверь, Брюс Уэйн и Бэтмен — это два совершенно разных человека.

— Да просто трахни меня, — прошептал Кларк ему на ухо. — Хочу тебя внутри. И… вряд ли я в принципе могу от тебя чем-то заразиться.

Брюс фыркнул и едва сдержался от насмешливого комментария, который легко мог сбить весь настрой. Он толкнул Кларка на постель, и от того, как тот поддался, позволяя перекатить себя на живот, сносило голову. Когда-то, даже в самых смелых фантазиях Брюс не мог представить себя и Супермена в таком положении.

Он поцеловал шею Кларка, слегка отстранился, позволяя ему устроиться удобнее и вытаскивая приготовленный тюбик смазки из складок одеяла.

— И почему я не удивлен, что ты подготовился, — глухо пробормотал Кларк, когда Брюс приподнял его бедра и выдавил смазку на пальцы.

— Я был готов еще с бейсбольного матча, — отозвался Брюс, проводя пальцами между его ягодиц, но пока не торопясь двигаться дальше.

— Хочешь сказать, ты носишь смазку в кармане? Хотя кого я спрашиваю…

— Именно.

Брюс наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его спину: между лопатками, ниже, еще ниже, ощущая мышцы под губами и тот самый оглушительный запах кожи Кларка. И только потом двинул пальцы внутрь, чувствуя, как поддаются мышцы и как вибрирующим стоном отзывается Кларк.

— Не тяни, — едва слышно попросил он. — Незачем… быть осторожным.

— Ну а вдруг я хочу, чтобы тебе было приятно? — со смешком спросил Брюс.

— Уж… постарайся. — Кларк опять застонал, когда он вытащил пальцы.

Он начал что-то говорить, но сбился, потому что Брюс выполнил его просьбу и, придерживая свой член рукой, направил его внутрь Кларка. Тот подался к нему, приподнимаясь. Запоздало, ощущая, как сжимаются мышцы вокруг члена, Брюс подумал: а насколько это опасно уже для него? Не сожмется ли Кларк слишком сильно?

Очередной стон отвлек его, и, отбросив все мысли, Брюс начал двигаться, чувствуя, что надолго его не хватит. Жар тела Кларка, его сводящий с ума запах и низкие стоны создавали ощущение нереальности. Словно воплотился один из тех снов, которые приходили к нему во множестве и после того, как Кларк погиб, и — значительно чаще — когда он воскрес.

— Брюс, — позвал Кларк, выгибаясь сильнее и сжимая член Брюса так, что это было почти больно.

— Тише-тише, — прошептал Брюс, обхватывая его собственный член и проводя по нему ладонью. — Все хорошо.

Кларк кончил с глухим стоном, пачкая простыни, и Брюс — следом за ним. Он замер, упираясь лбом в горячую спину Кларка и ощущая в голове мутное сероватое марево. Первая волна возбуждения ушла, но вторая была где-то близко. Буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Кларк пошевелился, и Брюс отодвинулся, выходя из него и откатываясь в сторону.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мне не хватит одного раза? — спросил Кларк совершенно спокойным тоном, будто интересовался погодой за окном.

— Скажем так, я искренне на это надеюсь, — ответил Брюс, мимолетно удивляясь, откуда в его собственном голосе появилась хрипотца: он не помнил, чтобы слишком громко стонал. — Я же угрожал про разные позы, если помнишь.

— Помню, — ответил Кларк.

Она подвинулся к Брюсу и поцеловал его, неглубоко, почти целомудренно, но ладонь его совсем не целомудренно опустилась вниз, обхватывая член Брюса пальцами и растирая дырочку на головке.

— Этой ночью… я весь твой, — выдохнул Брюс, чувствуя, как опять накатывает возбуждение.

— А как насчет завтрашнего дня? — вкрадчиво спросил Кларк. — Сорвешься с места прямо с утра?

— Я решил устроить себе выходной, — ответил Брюс. — А тебя отпущу, только если начнется полномасштабное вторжение, а остальная Лига и прочие герои и им подобные явно не будут справляться.

— Понял. — Кларк приподнялся, опираясь на его грудь, и прижал к подушкам. — Тогда готовься.

— Я вполне готов, — заверил его Брюс.

— Как скажешь.

Кларк ухмыльнулся и, не отводя взгляда и даже не моргая, опустился на член Брюса.

***

Брюс опер планшет на подставку и открыл свежую сводку. Звонки на все три номера он уже проверил и выслал пару сообщений с рекомендациями и уточнениями. Но кое-что надо было увидеть, чтобы принять решение.  
За окном светало, а во всем теле ощущалась приятная усталость. Как оказалось, криптонский организм был выносливым… но не настолько, чтобы Брюс не мог с этим справиться. Так что после очередного раза Кларк все-таки задремал, прижимая Брюса к себе, и тот далеко не сразу нашел в себе силы выбраться из-под его руки и пойти в душ.

Когда он вернулся, Кларк спал, прижимая к себе подушку. Одеяло, которым Брюс укрыл их обоих ночью, сползло и теперь едва прикрывало его плечи.

Когда Кларк пошевелился, планшет пришлось отодвигать, чтобы он не задел его случайным движением ноги.

— Ты вроде грозился устроить себе выходной, — задумчиво сказал Кларк.

— Это, — Брюс кивнул на планшет, — не работа. Просто мелочь. Займет всего пару минут.

— Сказал человек, который уже полчаса решает свои деловые вопросы…

— Так ты не спал? — спросил Брюс, оборачиваясь и улыбаясь Кларку, который лежал среди подушек, закинув руки за голову.

— Я задремал на минуту, — ответил тот. — Потом отпустил тебя в душ и решил посмотреть, что ты собираешься делать. Оказалось — работать.

В его голосе звучала какая-то почти детская обида, от которой Брюсу стало смешно.

— Еще две минуты, и я весь твой, — заверил он.

— Отлично. Я начинаю отсчет.

Брюс фыркнул и вернулся к открытым на планшете окнам. Интересно, кто придумал сделать инфографику, еще и использовал оттенки одного цвета? Выглядело впечатляюще… для презентации на планерке, когда никто не слушает и каждый занимается своими делами, но совершенно не давало никакой практической информации.

«Потребуйте от архитекторов учесть заболоченность территории, — набрал сообщение Брюс, — и оформить заказ на дополнительные материалы».

Он как раз нажал «отправить», когда Кларк ухватил его за ноги и бесцеремонно подтащил себе на колени.

— Эй! — возмутился Брюс. — Что такое?

— Две минуты прошли, — ответил Кларк, оглаживая его ягодицы, — так что ты теперь мой.

— Дай хоть планшет и телефоны убрать, — взмолился Брюс, — не хочу, чтобы они разбились или чтобы мы на них случайно что-то набрали.

Кларк задумался на пару секунд, но потом пошевелился, отпуская Брюса, и проворчал:

— Ладно.

Брюс поднялся с кровати и поспешно убрал всю технику как можно дальше. Оглянулся на кровать, на улыбающегося Кларка и на его уже вставший колом член. Покачал головой.

— Только я не уверен, смогу ли сейчас что-то, — сказал Брюс, — знаешь, не все из нас супервыносливы.

— А как насчет второй части твоей вчерашней угрозы? — напомнил Кларк. — О том, что, когда у тебя закончатся силы, будет моя очередь. Или… ты не хочешь?

Брюс задумался. Он уже какое-то время не ложился ни под кого, но и никогда не страдал на этот счет от предрассудков.

— Хочу, — сказал он, возвращаясь к кровати и опускаясь на нее. — Но учти, тебе придется стараться за обоих.

— Да хоть за всю Лигу, — фыркнул Кларк.

Брюс кашлянул.

— Ну нет, — сказал он, — я отказываюсь представлять всю Лигу в постели вместе с нами.

— Отлично. — Кларк обхватил его за шею и сказал, прежде чем поцеловать в опухшие губы: — Потому что я очень ревнивый.

Он какое-то время исступленно целовал Брюса, едва не вылизывая его рот изнутри, а потом опустил его на подушки, а сам сполз ниже, так, чтобы оказаться между его разведенных ног.

— Я думал не совсем об этом, — заметил Брюс, когда Кларк подул на его член, а потом коснулся кончиком языка. — Но продолжай.

— Думай меньше, — посоветовал Кларк.

Брюс поперхнулся ответом, потому что именно в этот момент Кларк вобрал его член в рот. Одним движением, а пальцами несильно сжал яйца Брюса, перекатывая их и легонько царапая короткими ногтями.

«Надо будет спросить, где он такому научился, — подумал Брюс, откидываясь на подушки и судорожно выдыхая, — не на своей же ферме».

Он стонал, цепляясь за волосы Кларка, пока тот мерно двигал головой, то и дело почти выпуская член Брюса, так что воздух неприятно его холодил, то заглатывая до самого основания.

— Я сейчас… — попытался предупредить Брюс и опять застонал, потому что Кларк отстранился буквально за полдвижения до того, как он успел кончить. — Что…?

Закончить фразу Брюс тоже не успел, потому что Кларк перевернул его на живот и с ощутимой осторожностью развел в стороны ягодицы.

Брюс едва не кончил от одного понимания происходящего, а когда язык Кларка ввинтился в него, глухо застонал и выругался, утыкаясь лицом в согнутую в локте руку.

— Я понял, — проговорил Брюс, когда Кларк начал увлеченно вылизывать его изнутри, пережимая член у основания, не давая Брюсу кончить. — Ты решил убить меня особо изощренным способом.

Кларк, если и услышал, то не стал пытаться ответить. Только начал двигать языком еще быстрее.

Брюсу показалось, что он успел отключиться, потому что он помнил, как ощущал горячий и влажный язык Кларка внутри, слышал хлюпающие звуки, возбуждающие еще сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, это невозможно… а потом каким-то образом его уже распирал твердый, словно каменный, член Кларка. И он по ощущениям казался значительно длиннее и толще, чем ночью, когда Брюс обхватывал его ладонью и рассматривал во всех деталях.

Кларк перестал пережимать член Брюса, теперь его руки лежали на бедрах, и он мерно насаживал его на себя.

Брюс снова бессильно выругался и кончил от ощущения заполненности и жара. Он кончал почти всухую: спермы после ночного марафона не осталось, и это могло быть почти больно, но Кларк прижал его к себе, приподнимая так, будто он ничего не весил, и прошептал ему на ухо слова, которые неожиданно отозвались где-то очень глубоко. Там, где, как думал Брюс, все выгорело еще в день смерти его родителей.

Потому что Кларк сказал:

— Я никогда тебя не оставлю.

***

Позже днем, когда солнце поднялось высоко над заливом и разогнало туманную дымку, они так же лежали в кровати.

— Я могу сделать завтрак, — предложил Кларк. — Или скорее обед.

Он прижимал Брюса к себе, бездумно выводя узоры на его груди. Приятно было хоть короткое время не думать ни о чем, позволить себе расслабиться и погрузиться в полудрему. Брюс прекрасно знал, что это временно, что скоро ему самому захочется проверить, справились ли его ассистенты, внесли ли правки в проекты, заполнили ли эти треклятые отчеты. Но это было условное «скоро», мерцающее где-то на горизонте. Потому что «сейчас» были покой и мерное сердцебиение Кларка.

— Брюс, — Кларк осторожно коснулся его плеча. — Ты в порядке?

— Ты не давал мне спать всю ночь, — ответил тот, приоткрывая глаз, — и большую часть утра. Так что сложный вопрос.

Брюс услышал мягкий смешок.

— Ты устал и измотался, но все-таки… ты в порядке?

— В полном, — сказал Брюс, опять закрывая глаза. Он поерзал, устраиваясь в кольце рук Кларка. — Буду еще лучше, если дашь мне поспать часа четыре, а потом сделаешь завтрак. Или обед.

Кларк поцеловал его в плечо и что-то сказал, но Брюс уже уснул, подумав, что, когда он проснется, ему будет неприятно и из-за испачканных сбившихся простыней, и от ощущения засохшей спермы. Но сил сейчас подниматься и опять тащиться в душ у него не было.

Во сне он опять пробирался через тропические джунгли, пытаясь добраться до базы, на которой держали Кларка, но на этот раз с ним не было ни Дианы, ни Барри.

Пока он шел, прорубаясь сквозь густые заросли, не происходило ничего угрожающего, но чувство тревоги не отпускало.

За очередным кустом, покрытым слишком яркими цветами, обнаружился обрыв, уходящий вниз, сколько хватало глаз. Несколько камней выскользнуло из-под ноги Брюса. Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что база — на другой стороне, хищно замерла среди красных скал.

«Нужно построить мост», — решил Брюс и открыл глаза.

Он лежал в кровати один, пусть и заботливо укрытый одеялом. Брюс потянулся и сел, чертыхнувшись, потому что тело отозвалось болью во всех тех местах, где ночью и утром его сжимали, прикусывали, целовали…

«И трахали», — подумал Брюс, морщась и пытаясь сесть хоть относительно ровно. Пусть он и поддерживал образ повесы, который редкую ночь проводит в одиночестве, но вот настолько бурной она выдалась впервые за несколько лет.

Если не дольше.

Кларк заглянул в открытую дверь, но заходить не торопился. Как заметил Брюс, он уже успел переодеться в свою вчерашнюю одежду — даже очки нацепил, — и, судя по влажным волосам, принять душ.

Мстительно захотелось испортить его старания, как сегодня утром Кларк испортил его собственные, но тянущая боль в пояснице и горящая огнем искусанная шея как бы намекали, что с подвигами в постели лучше повременить.

— Я услышал, что ты проснулся, — сказал Кларк. — Ты…

— Если ты спросишь, все ли в порядке, — Брюс откинул одеяло, — то я в тебя чем-нибудь запущу. Тем, до чего сейчас смогу добраться.

Кларк вздохнул и, отлепившись от дверного косяка, все-таки вошел в комнату. Он подошел к кровати и положил рядом с Брюсом телефоны и планшет.

— Я не… — начал он, а потом тряхнул головой и сказал: — Обычно я не веду себя вот так. Особенно когда впервые прихожу к кому-то домой.

— А, значит, затрахать партнера до смерти ты пытаешься только спустя полгода отношений? — спросил Брюс.

Он поймал Кларка за руку, когда тот развернулся, собираясь уйти.

— Слушай, я же шучу, — сказал Брюс. — Не вздумай чувствовать себя виноватым и не придумывай всякую чушь.

Кларк остановился, окинул Брюса взглядом, таким внимательным, будто рассматривал каждую его волосинку и пору на коже, а потом отметил задумчиво:

— Ты бы сейчас себя видел. Я не просто чувствую себя виноватым, мне безумно стыдно.

— Отлично, прекрасный мужчина выполнил одно из моих самых смелых желаний, и ему же за это стыдно, — фыркнул Брюс и поднялся с кровати, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не поморщиться.

Это движение далось ему легче, хотя подрагивающие мышцы и суставы явно намекали, что ему стоило бы провести в кровати остаток дня — а может, и не только сегодняшнего. Одеяло соскользнуло, оставив Брюса полностью голым. Он так и не отпустил руки Кларка, но теперь они стояли лицом к лицу. Легко или поцеловать, или обнять… или ударить, если бы хоть у одного из них было такое желание.

— Я — прекрасный мужчина? — спросил Кларк.

— Ну, не ужасный же монстр, — ответил Брюс. — Если ты не в курсе, Кларк, то ты невероятно красив. Заметь, я так говорю, даже когда на меня не воздействует никакой афродизиак или сыворотка правды.

— Значит, придется тебе поверить. — Кларк говорил заметно спокойнее, но в глазах все равно не было веселья.

— Уж постарайся. — Брюс все-таки качнулся вперед, чтобы поцеловать его.

Именно в этот момент завибрировал один из телефонов. Брюс чертыхнулся, размышляя, как ему наклониться за ним так, чтобы было не слишком неприятно, но Кларк успел быстрее. Он подхватил смартфон и посмотрел на экран, читая имя звонящего.

— Не разбивай его, — предупредил Брюс, — не хочу восстанавливать список контактов.

Кларк посмотрел на смартфон, взвесил его в руке, будто обдумывал, что с ним сделать, а потом сказал:

— Это Альфред, — и отдал смартфон Брюсу. — Видимо, что-то случилось. Очень надеюсь, что не побег из Белль Рив, а то это уже напоминает одну из твоих несмешных шуток.

— У меня смешные шутки, — не согласился Брюс.

Смартфон замолк, отметив пропущенный вызов, а потом завибрировал опять: Альфред пытался дозвониться.

— Просто посмотри, о каком кризисе он волнуется, — сказал Кларк.

— Может, он просто хочет знать, не забыл ли я почистить зубы, — пробормотал Брюс, но нажал «ответить» и поднес телефон к уху. — Слушаю.

Кларк будто бы невзначай обнял его, положив голову на плечо и обвив руки вокруг спины. Брюс ощущал, что он не столько прижимается к нему, сколько удерживает стоя, и он даже не был против. По крайней мере, здесь и сейчас.

— Мастер Брюс, — голос Альфреда звучал так, будто тот торопливо куда-то шел. — Мне очень жаль отвлекать вас и мистера Кента от отдыха, но вам стоит посмотреть то письмо, которое я отправил вам два часа назад.

На фоне раздался женский голос, слов Брюс не разобрал, но тон был обеспокоенным.

— Альфред, ты не один? — спросил Брюс, внутренне напрягаясь.

Он упомянул в разговоре Кларка, одной фамилии недостаточно, чтобы за нее уцепиться, но стоило перестраховаться.

— Со мной мисс Диана, — отозвался Альфред. — Она советует просто открыть любой новостной сайт или отыскать видео по запросу «Северная и Южная Рилазия».

Женский голос — голос Дианы — что-то еще сказал на фоне, но этих слов Альфред передавать не стал, только воскликнул: «Бога ради!» и добавил уже для Брюса:

— Ждем вас обоих в штаб-квартире как можно быстрее.

— Думаю, выходной отменяется, — заметил Брюс, когда он отключился.

***

Северная и Южная Рилазия находились в состоянии холодной войны уже не первый десяток лет. Весь мир ждал, когда это шаткое равновесие рухнет и они направят войска друг против друга.  
Брюс видел некую особо злобную насмешку судьбы в том, что это случилось именно сегодня. Именно в тот день, который он надеялся провести, не занимаясь общемировыми проблемами.

Пока что обе страны — пусть и объявили, что начинают войну, — не торопились действовать. Послу ООН удалось уговорить их попытаться урегулировать дело миром, но теперь лидеры Рилазий требовали очень необычных переговорщиков.

Супермена и Чудо-Женщину — ни больше, ни меньше.

Конечно, ни один из них не стал принимать это решение в одиночку.

Члены Лиги уже успели собраться к тому моменту, когда до штаб-квартиры добрались Кларк и Брюс, впрочем, после них еще прилетел Виктор. Что до Артура — он заявился последним, пинком закрыв за собой дверь в Зал Справедливости. Так что удалось избежать неловкого чувства, будто они — проштрафившиеся ученики.

— Мы с самого начала решили, что не станем вмешиваться в политику, — напомнил Брюс, когда все собрались и заняли свои места за круглым столом. — Надеюсь, вы это помните?

— Такое забудешь, мышка, — проворчал Артур. — Ты тогда добрый час распинался насчет того, почему и зачем.

— Все согласились с моими доводами, — напомнил Брюс, мельком посмотрев на остальных членов Лиги, чтобы убедиться: они его поддерживают.

Кларк сидел рядом, собранный и внимательный, ничем не выдающий того, что было между ними ночью. Он честно выполнял условия Брюса и не торопился сообщать об их отношениях. Даже Лиге.

— Брюс, а что это у тебя на шее? — неожиданно спросил Барри, не попытавшись даже понизить голос. — У меня такое было, когда меня в детстве ужалила пчела.

Брюс пожалел, что не установил жесткого порядка и каждый из них мог занять абсолютно любое место. Сиди по другую сторону от него кто угодно, кроме Барри, никакого вопроса бы и не было. Артур, конечно, не мог оставить это без комментариев, он фыркнул и сказал:

— О да. Уверен, его пчела ужалила. Огроменная. А скорее даже шмель. Взял свое жало и загнал его в…

— У шмелей нет жала, — перебил его Барри. — Это точно была пчела. Брюс, у тебя нет аллергии?

— Нет, — ответил Брюс, поднимая воротник так, чтобы закрыть засос, который заметил Барри. — Так что будем делать с Рилазиями?

— Мне кажется, — начал Кларк, — что предотвратить войну между братскими государствами — это не вмешательство в политику, а миссия мира.

— Я бы вообще предложила пересмотреть правила, — пожала плечами Диана, — потому что, как ты помнишь, Брюс, я и в самом начале не была согласна с твоими доводами.

Брюс помнил. Из всех с ним спорили только Кларк и Диана. Причем первый быстро отступил, когда ему было сказано, что спасать людей в любой части мира никто не помешает, главное — в публичных заявлениях не говорить лишнего и не поддерживать ни одну из сторон, если случилось вмешаться в военный конфликт. Диана же настаивала, что не бывает действий, которые ни на что не повлияют. И лучше влиять умышленно и целенаправленно, не позволяя другим пустые домыслы по поводу мотивов Лиги.

Меньше всего Брюсу хотелось опять поднимать эту тему. В прошлый раз они закончили на том, что ни один из них не изменил своего мнения, а сам Брюс сказал Диане, что если той что-то не подходит — она может уйти.

По ее виду и решительному взгляду он тогда понял, что она может это сделать, а они потеряют одного из троих самых опытных бойцов. Он попытался объяснить свою позицию еще раз, как и причины своих слов, но был уверен: Диана передумала только из-за уговоров Альфреда, который после того собрания Лиги встретил ее в коридоре штаб-квартиры и ушел вместе с ней куда-то на целый день, позже извинившись за то, что устроил себе отгул.

— Мы обсудим вопрос правил, но позже, — сказал Брюс, — а сейчас давайте решим по обстоятельствам.

— И кто будет решать? — нейтрально спросила Диана.

— Только вы двое. Мы можем проголосовать, если вы сомневаетесь, но это все равно будет консультативный голос. Решение должны принять и Супермен, и Чудо-Женщина, которых попросили о помощи.

«Хорошо, что рилазийцы не попросили участия всей Лиги, — подумал Брюс, — иначе обсуждать правила пришлось бы сейчас, а времени и без того мало».

— Думаю, мы уже приняли решение. — Кларк переглянулся с Дианой, и та кивнула.

— Конечно, мы будем участвовать в переговорах, — сказала она. — И заявим, что это никак не связано с Лигой Справедливости.

— Ни в чем, — припечатал Кларк, — только наше личное нежелание войны.

— И внимание к просьбе уважаемых послов, — добавил Брюс.

Артур хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по столу.

— Да акулы меня раздери, — возмутился он. — Принцесса, летун, вы сейчас что, намекаете, будто пойдете в это змеиное логово одни? Без нашей поддержки?

— Сомневаюсь, что им понадобится огневая мощь, — сказал Виктор. Оборудование на его лице пришло в движение, а потом опять замерло. — Это серьезный саммит.

Брюс заметил, напоминая всем, с кем они имеют дело:

— Ни один диктатор не станет рисковать своей жизнью и устраивать войну на тех встречах, куда он приходит в сопровождении всего штаба и жен с детьми.

— Там будут дети? — переспросил Барри. — В смысле я не думал, что на политические штуки типа этой приезжают семьями. Это не пикник какой-то.

— Не пикник, — подтвердил Брюс.

Он задумался, как можно объяснить достаточно просто, кратко и наглядно сложные отношения в семьях послов обеих Рилазий, не вдаваясь в домыслы и лишние подробности. Но Диана успела быстрее.

— Жена посла Северной Рилазии, Юн Хван, ушла к послу Южной Рилазии. Детей она оставила с первым мужем, и он считает, что они должны сопровождать его во всех выступлениях и поездках. Если дети могут увидеться с матерью только во время саммита, — Диана пожала плечами, — то очевидно, что это и происходит.

Брюс кивнул. Диана опускала очень многое, превратив всю мутную историю в эпизод семейного ситкома.

— Примерно так, — сказал он. — Но для нас важно только то, что превращать саммит в зону боевых действий ни один из послов не захочет.

— Не скажу за всех, — Артур задумчиво почесал в затылке, — но лично я согласен с тем, что надо попытаться прекратить их войну. Ну и, как я уже сказал, не собираюсь отпускать вас одних. Уж простите.

— Я тоже, — Барри поднял руку, — в смысле не собираюсь вас отпускать. К тому же я еще ни разу не был в Рилазии. Ни в одной из. Хотя южнорилазийские группы прикольные, и все пишут, что в Северной — кошмар какой-то.

Виктор пошевелил пальцами, отчего по его плечам волной прошлось движение.

— Я поддерживаю Супермена и Чудо-Женщину.

Брюс криво усмехнулся, память услужливо подбросила его сегодняшний сон: он должен спасти Кларка, но нужно выстроить мост. Вещих снов не бывает, так ведь?

— Значит, решено, — сказал Брюс. — Лига не вмешивается официально, но обеспечивает прикрытие на случай, если переговоры пойдут не по плану.

***

Брюсу давно не приходилось бывать инкогнито на таких мероприятиях. Хотя, по большому счету, он вообще старался избегать всего связанного с политикой. Приемы, которые устраивали кандидаты на пост мэра Готэма, не в счет.  
Сейчас Брюс изображал журналиста одного из европейских новостных агентств. Эта его маскировка заставила Кларка улыбнуться.

— Могу одолжить очки, — сказал он до того, как они с Дианой отделились от остальной команды. — Чтобы наверняка никто не узнал.

— Думаю, это работает только у тебя, — ответил Брюс.

Саммит должен был пройти в несколько этапов, но пока глава Северной Рилазии О Се Исин запаздывал. Это было не критично, тем более что пограничный контроль сообщал о его перемещениях, но задержка заставляла всех нервничать. Начиная от Юн Хван, которая стояла рядом со вторым мужем и судорожно сжимала руки, затянутые в бежевые перчатки, и заканчивая Кларком и Дианой. Людям, которые не знали их достаточно хорошо, скорее всего казалось, что и Супермен, и Чудо-Женщина совершенно спокойны. Но Брюс видел и то, как между бровей Кларка пролегла складка, и то, как чуть дергаными стали движения Дианы.

В зале, кроме них и Брюса, был только Артур, вполне успешно вписавшийся в роль охранника представителей ООН; Виктор должен был пройти в каморку за операторской, откуда для него не будет проблемой получить доступ ко всем необходимым системам и, в случае чего, предупредить о нападении или заложенной бомбе; что до Барри — тот был снаружи, вместе с фанатами, которые приехали на концерт южнорилазийской группы, но решили хоть одним глазком посмотреть на суровых политиков Северной Рилазии. Для него, как Флэша, ничего не стоило за полсекунды оказаться внутри здания, если Виктор сообщит об опасности.

Брюс кивнул на очередное заверение, что О Се Исин скоро появится, и встал у стены, откуда был наилучший обзор зала, приготовившись ждать.

Того, что через пару минут подойдет Артур, он ждал меньше всего.

— Охрана представителей ООН не должна болтать с журналистами, — тихо сказал Брюс, не глядя на него.

— Да всем плевать, — ответил Артур. — Кстати, отличный акцент, не знал, что ты так умеешь.

— В нашей работе это необходимо. — Брюс поправил манжету, которая лежала слишком непривычно, но вряд ли журналист, пусть и успешный, мог позволить себе такие же дорогие, сшитые на заказ, вещи, как Брюс Уэйн.

Артур фыркнул себе под нос и начал после паузы:

— Я, конечно, не имею привычки лезть в чужие дела. Ну, посмеяться разве что, но… Как ты вообще себя чувствуешь?

— К чему вопрос? — поинтересовался Брюс, борясь с раздражением.

— Ладно, скажу прямо, — Артур сложил руки на груди, когда Брюс искоса на него глянул, — я боюсь, что наш сине-красный летун тебя укатал. Ты ну очень заметно прихрамывал, когда шел к самолету. Мне совсем не хочется, чтобы ты грохнулся на пол посреди боя, если он начнется. Понимаешь меня?

Это явно переходило границы «лезть в чужие дела», но Брюс подавил поднявшееся новой волной раздражение. Потому что опасения Артура ему были понятны.

— Спасибо за заботу, но я справлюсь, — сказал он сквозь зубы, в надежде, что Артур оставит его в покое.

Не оставил.

— Принял обезболивающее? — спросил он.

Брюс не выдержал и посмотрел на него прямо. Артур слегка стушевался под его взглядом, но только слегка.

— Все не настолько плохо, — ответил Брюс, — что бы ты там себе ни вообразил.

Артур не торопился уходить, и, вздохнув, Брюс добавил:

— Но энергетики я принял. Мой… возраст уже не позволяет не спать сутками без последствий.

Брюс взглянул в сторону То Хвана, президента Южной Рилазии: тот покачнулся прямо посреди эмоциональной речи перед журналистами. Кларк и Диана оба шагнули к нему, но То отмахнулся.

— Президенту Хвану не хватает свежего воздуха, — сообщил Виктор по общему каналу связи, — он собирается отдохнуть до прибытия президента Исина.

— Тебе не нужно крутиться вокруг него, как остальным журналистам? — спросил Артур, кивая в сторону То Хвана. — Ты свое драгоценное прикрытие не портишь?

— Мое информбюро поддерживает интересы Северной Рилазии, — усмехнулся Брюс, — так что мне там делать нечего.

Юн Хван, первая леди Южной Рилазии, а в прошлом — и Северной, принялась заверять журналистов, что саммит состоится и незачем пытаться представить события хуже, чем они есть на самом деле. Брюс какое-то время слушал ее голос, который Виктор транслировал прямо с поднесенных микрофонов, а потом перестал отслеживать, что она говорит.

— Интересно, а что эта дамочка с ледяным лицом и идеальной прической скажет своему бывшему мужу? — как будто ни к кому не обращаясь, произнес Артур.

— Сказать ему она может очень многое, — пожал плечами Брюс, — но лучше пусть держит мысли при себе. Для всеобщего покоя.

— Принцесса ведь не сказала всего нашему шустрику, так? — спросил Артур. — Я уже разобрался по разговорам, что история об ушедшей жене — бред полнейший. Нынешний муж с ней и не живет, как я понял.

— Вот так ты не лезешь в чужие дела? — не выдержал Брюс. — Мог бы хоть немного изучить вопрос до того, как мы сюда отправились.

— Ну извини, — Артур развел руками, — времени делать домашку не было.

Брюс вздохнул и в который раз подумал, зачем он вообще решился на авантюру с Лигой. Выходило, что ему на самом деле было скучно спасать мир в одиночку.

— Рассказывай их семейную драму, — сказал Артур.

— Это не семейная драма, все чисто политическое, — ответил Брюс. — Дело в том, что Юн Хван принадлежит к тем немногим потомкам знати, которые пережили революцию.

Они наблюдали за тем, как Юн переговаривается с политиками и кивает в ответ на чьи-то реплики, Кларк и Диана держались на почтительном расстоянии.

— Для Северной Рилазии ее слово имеет вес, а ее жизнь ценна. Какое-то время О Се Исин и его правительство могли добиваться от Южной Рилазии уступок, шантажируя их жизнью Юн. После рождения детей они отпустили ее.

— Потому что у них появились новые заложники, — почти прошипел Артур, за время рассказа Брюса его кулаки сжимались только сильнее. — Вот ублюдки.

— Они не учли того, что за время брака с их лидером жители Северной Рилазии полюбили Юн, — продолжил Брюс, — недостаточно для бунта, но если она выйдет перед армией — солдаты дрогнут, а половина засомневается, выполнять ли приказ.

— Чем больше ты говоришь, тем больше я согласен с принцессой. — Артур помотал головой, как крупная недовольная собака. — Мы не просто можем вмешиваться в политику, мы, черт возьми, должны. Раз уж объявили о себе и пафосно назвались Лигой Справедливости.

Брюс поморщился. Он знал, что им еще придется поговорить об этом. Всем и, возможно, не один раз, но его позиция была четкой.

— Слишком тонкая грань между помощью другим и попытками навязать свой образ жизни, — сказал он. — Ты сам не заметишь, как станешь таким же диктатором.

— Я же упоминал, что я король Атлантиды, нет? — Артур ухмыльнулся. — Пока никто на особую диктатуру не жаловался.

— Сейчас не время и не место для таких разговоров, — со вздохом ответил Брюс. — Тем более, что О Се Исин прибыл.

— Вот и настоящий диктатор, — пробормотал Артур, — шоу начинается. — И наконец-то отошел туда, где ему положено было находиться, позволив Брюсу решительно направиться к О Се Исину вместе с журналистами, которые ждали его появления.

Вживую пожизненный президент Исин выглядел не так впечатляюще, как на фотографиях или во время выступлений. Невысокий, начавший лысеть мужчина, скулы на лице выступали слишком сильно, отчего его худоба казалась нездоровой. Двое детей — шестилетние мальчики-близнецы — держались около него, исподтишка оглядываясь по сторонам. Юн Хван качнулась вперед, будто собиралась броситься им навстречу, но их быстро увели куда-то, а она осталась на месте, сжимая губы в узкую ниточку.

— Неужели так называемый президент Хван побоялся встретиться? — спросил О Се, подходя ближе к ней. — И оставил женщину решать свои проблемы?

На общей частоте Артур вполголоса пробормотал, что ни черта не понимает, и Виктор ему перевел. Брюс усмехнулся, а потом быстро нашел взглядом Кларка. «Интересно, знает ли он рилазийский», — подумал он.

— Мы можем хоть раз поговорить без оскорблений? — спросила Юн Хван, протягивая узкую ладонь бывшему мужу.

Тот сначала посмотрел на нее как на ядовитую змею, а потом пожал. Вокруг замелькали вспышки камер, на которые никто из этих двоих не обратил внимания. Дальнейшее произошло быстро. О Се сказал еще что-то вполголоса, а Юн вырвала руку из его хватки и залепила пощечину.

— Как ты смеешь говорить о таком, — громко сказала Юн, — ты не стоишь и его ногтя. Если бы не наши дети, то мы бы давно снесли твою жалкую страну с лица Земли!

На секунду зал замер, ожидая следующего шага. Но Юн, словно неожиданно осознав собственную вспышку, судорожно дернулась и быстрым шагом бросилась сквозь расступившуюся толпу. Причем прошла она именно с той стороны, где стояла пресса, едва не зацепив Брюса подолом платья.

— У моей бывшей жены всегда были проблемы с алкоголем, — О Се Исин поправил медали на своем парадном кителе, — прошу, не считайте, будто другие выходцы из Северной Рилазии похожи на нее. В глубине души она всегда больше походила на жителей юга.

Дальше Брюс уже не слушал, потому что он узнал запах, который кто-то другой мог бы принять за духи Юн Хван. Это был слишком знакомый запах. Как в тот день на острове, когда на него пахнуло из вентиляции лаборатории. Цветочное и пряное. Оставляющее после себя в голове туман, подкрашенный по краям золотом. Слабее, чем тогда, но ощутимо знакомо.

Перчатки Юн Хван были бежевыми, и на них отлично были видны темные пятна.

Брюс отступил в сторону, к стене, под прикрытие многовековых декоративных ширм. Туда, где его не могли услышать, и передал по общей частоте:

— Чудо-Женщина, Супермен, остальные, отвлеките охрану и уважаемых гостей и послов. Я думаю, первая леди подмешала обоим президентам сыворотку правды.

— Как? Какую сыворотку? — Голос Барри было едва слышен, а когда он говорил, его перебивали фоновые уличные шумы.

Кларк и Диана молчали, чтобы не привлекать ничьего внимания беседами с самими собой. Брюс пожалел о том, что среди них нет никого с телепатическими способностями. Тогда общаться было бы намного проще.

— Ту самую сыворотку? — спросил Артур. — Которую ты случайно на острове отыскал?

— Да.

— Я иду следом за Юн Хван, — сказала Диана, обращаясь к кому-то рядом с ней, но больше — к Брюсу. — Уверена, вы вовсе не собирались мне помешать.

— Понял, — коротко ответил Брюс. — Супермен, Киборг, следите, чтобы нам никто не помешал.

После этого Брюс легко проскользнул вместе с Дианой за Юн Хван во внутренние помещения.

— Надеюсь, охрана не попытается меня выставить, — сказал он. — Думаю, как минимум один заметил, куда я иду.

— Они видели, что сюда зашла я, и понимают, что я не позволю никому навредить, — отозвалась Диана. — Ты абсолютно уверен насчет духов Юн Хван?

— Да, — Брюс кивнул, — я ни с чем не мог их перепутать.

Юн не ушла далеко, она ждала их около узкой винтовой лестницы, перегороженной на середине. Когда-то это здание было дворцом, и сейчас они оказались около одного из ходов для слуг.

— Кто это? — спросила Юн, опасливо глядя на Брюса, а потом быстро добавила: — Вам нужно вернуться на саммит, переговоры…

— Уже достаточно задержались, — ответила Диана, — лишние несколько минут не имеют значения. К тому же президент Хван еще не начал переговоры.

Виктор по общей частоте сообщил, что Хван как раз возвращается в зал. А еще — что у него обнаружилась неожиданная аллергия, но пик уже миновал.

Брюс догадывался, что являлось аллергеном, и, глянув на Диану, понял: она тоже сложила два и два. Если сыворотка правды была на перчатках Юн, то она воздействовала и на нее, и на президента То Хвана, а рукопожатие было призвано заразить и О Се Исина.

Брюс выступил вперед, приглядываясь к лицу Юн Хван: покрасневшие щеки, испарина на лбу, нездоровый стеклянистый блеск глаз. Да, легко было поверить, что у нее проблемы с алкоголем. Но ее руки не дрожали, а звучащая в голосе паника была паникой вполне осознающего свои действия человека.

Концентрация была намного слабее, чем не так давно вдохнул Брюс: он тогда пусть и осознавал, что говорит не совсем то, что стоило бы, но это его не волновало. Что до Юн Хван… она могла понять, но не могла себя остановить. И если бы дело касалось ее одной.

— Вы, — начала она, глядя на Брюса, — я узнаю вас. Видела раньше, но не могу вспомнить где.

— Это друг, — заверила ее Диана. — Ваши духи ведь не так просты, как может показаться. Или я не права?

— Правы, мне дал их тот мужчина, — ответила Юн Хван. Она снова, как до того в зале, зажала рот ладонью и опять посмотрела на Брюса. — Простите, я не должна быть здесь. И вам нельзя. Вы должны уйти.

Она оттолкнулась от лестницы, будто ей сложно было стоять на ногах, и направилась к двери, которая выходила в коридор.

— Стойте, — сказал Брюс.

— Мы хотим вам помочь, — добавила Диана, — вам и вашим детям. Вы считаете, что помогаете им, но начатая война никогда никому не помогает.

Юн обернулась к ним, упрямо сжимая подрагивающие губы. «Сильная женщина, — подумал Брюс, — но обманутая».

— Вы использовали свои духи и на своем нынешнем муже, и на бывшем, я прав? — подсказал Брюс. — Чего вы ждете, Юн? Что О Се Исин расскажет о своей стратегии? Или То Хван спровоцирует скандал и привлечет иностранные войска?

Юн явно боролась с влиянием вещества и с самой собой. Виктор предупредил, что к ним идет охрана. Они не могли позволить первой леди Южной Рилазии бродить без присмотра. Особенно в компании иностранного репортера.

— Он говорил, что мне попытаются помешать, что все на саммите будут против меня, даже те, кого считают героями, — сказала Юн Хван. — Лютор предупреждал меня… Но не предупреждал о том, что все может пойти не так. Он заверял, что через перчатки они не подействуют. Или что То станет от него дурно…

Она едва заметила, что назвала фамилию Лекса, — вполне ожидаемо. Странно, что он использовал созданное им на острове вещество только сейчас. Но Брюс не сомневался: им еще не раз и не два придется столкнуться с этим изобретением.

— Вам не стоило верить Лексу Лютору. — Диана говорила спокойно и мягко, в ее голосе не сквозило ни раздражения, ни осуждения. Брюс знал, что не смог бы вот так и вообще вряд ли стал бы тратить время на объяснения, потому что все и так было очевидно. — Что бы он вам ни обещал, знайте — этот человек хочет сеять хаос, и ничего больше. И вещество подействовало на вас и других именно тогда и так, как ему было нужно. Скажите, чего вы ждали от своего мужа? От обоих своих мужей. Нынешнего и бывшего.

— Но мой муж уже отдал приказ о вводе войск, — сказала Юн, не глядя ни на Брюса, ни на Диану, — он решил обезопасить себя на тот случай, если перемирия не будет. Он думал, что О Се никогда на это не пойдет.

Она улыбнулась, кривовато и безнадежно.

— Он не верил, когда я говорила, что О Се не сможет начать войну. Что у него дрогнет рука. Не верил в мир. Я надеялась, что если он признает это вслух, то мы заключим союз… Я не собиралась лить духи на То, это вышло случайно. И теперь все узнают о том, что он начал войну.

Идея появилась мгновенно. Очень простая и, самое главное, отлично укладывающаяся в настрой нынешнего саммита.

— Нет, если в здании обнаружится бомба и мы начнем эвакуацию, — сказал Брюс. — Я думаю, это достаточно отвлечет всех от любых признаний То или О Се.

— Но вам придется нам помочь, — добавила Диана.

— Мои дети… — начала Юн Хван.

— Они не пострадают, — заверила ее Диана, — и, больше того, мы постараемся вернуть их вам.

Юн Хван кивнула. Брюс задумался: верила ли Диана в свои слова? Потому что одно — сделать так, чтобы общественность не узнала о южнорилазийских войсках, которые ввели на территорию Северной Рилазии, потому что саммит неожиданно прервался эвакуацией… и совсем другое — попытаться отобрать у одной из стран рычаг влияния на другую.

Но эти слова подействовали.

— Говорите, что нужно делать, — решительно сказала Юн Хван.

— Ничего особенного, — Диана улыбнулась уголком губ, — просто начать сеять панику.

***

Можно было сказать наверняка: сеять панику Юн Хван умела прекрасно. Как заметил чуть позже Артур, еще и публика была подходящей, а Виктор достаточно легко убедил все возможные и невозможные системы, что на саммит пронесли бомбу. Он даже смог в рекордное время сфабриковать послание от радикальной группировки «Фронта Независимых Рилазий», которая была категорически против перемирия между странами.  
Другая проблема: в процессе пришлось разделиться. Диана бросилась искать сыновей Юн Хван, Кларк, как и положено Супермену, героически вытаскивал людей из здания, Артур организовывал бардак под видом бурной эвакуационной деятельности, а Барри с Виктором поспешно создавали иллюзию опасности. Что до Брюса — его сначала оттерли в сторону торопящиеся спастись официанты, потом оттеснили в сторону охранники, а еще позже военные в форме Северной Рилазии решили проверить оборудование.

— Это просто наушник, — начал Брюс, жалея о том, что под нынешним прикрытием не может никого ударить всерьез, не привлекая внимания. — Опасности не представляет.

Военные его не послушали, и Брюс остался без связи с остальной Лигой. Это раздражало, но действие тех самых энергетиков, про которые он говорил Артуру, уже сходило на нет, так что даже злость была глухой и усталой.

Пробираясь к выходу вместе с паникующими и кричащими людьми, Брюс размышлял, что вот такого рода миссий будет все больше и больше.

Нападение инопланетных захватчиков, таинственные базы злых гениев, появление ужасающих артефактов… Все это могло происходить, но далеко не каждый день. А каждый день инопланетяне могли съедать собак простых людей, злые гении — подбрасывать свои разработки кому-то вроде Юн Хван, а артефакты — попадать в руки детям, которые не придумают ничего лучше, чем прогуливать школу с их помощью.

Это не считая простых ограблений, террористов и фанатиков, военных фанатиков и главарей банд, которые мнили себя великим врагами всех героев.

До места, где они оставили самолет, Брюс добрался только спустя полчаса. Он изрядно устал и хотел устроить себе выходной. Настоящий, и лучше без таких подвигов, как получилось с Кларком.

С такими мыслями Брюс и миновал линию деревьев, чтобы увидеть Лигу в полном составе. О чем-то сосредоточенно спорящую Лигу. Он не успел подойти и спросить, в чем дело, как получил ответ.

— Да вот же он! — Артур махнул рукой в сторону Брюса. — Целый и невредимый, а я волновался.

— Брюс! — Кларк просиял, увидев его. — Что случилось с твоим передатчиком?

Брюс нахмурился, припоминая, как севрорилазийские солдаты отняли наушник, и мысленно обругал себя за то, что не обратил на это должного внимания. Он слишком привык работать в одиночку, без напарника. Альфред не требовал от него быть постоянно на связи и понимал, какая ситуация может быть критичной, а какая нет.

— Пришлось от него избавиться для сохранения маскировки, — ответил Брюс.

— Не делай так больше, — попросил Кларк. — Не смей меня так пугать. Я уже успел подумать, что тебя убили.

— Он пытался убедить в этом всех нас! — встрял Артур.

Кларк явно хотел обнять Брюса или хотя бы порывисто прижать к себе, но сдержался, оглянувшись на остальных. Брюс тоже на них посмотрел: на Диану, которая вытаскивала из волос осколки стекла, Барри, чью футболку с иероглифами и лицами какого-то бойз-бэнда покрывала копоть, Артура, который с мрачным лицом поглядывал в небо, Виктора, замершего на середине движения, не то просчитывающего вероятности, не то следящего за потоками данных.

Пусть они все еще оставались разношерстной командой, но они были его командой. Они отлично умели понимать, принимать и хранить секреты. Потому Брюс принял решение и, сделав шаг вперед, сам прижал Кларка к себе и поцеловал.

Тот застыл и даже не сразу ответил на поцелуй, а потом быстро отстранился, поглядывая на Брюса с явным недоверием во взгляде. Будто спрашивая без слов: «Ты всерьез этого хочешь? Ты уверен?»

— Ого! — выдал Барри. — А вы вместе, да?

— Для самого шустрого из нас соображаешь ты туговато, — сказал Артур.

— Ну, я просто не был уверен, — начал оправдываться Барри, — отношения людей сложные, попробуй понять, что они подразумевают на самом деле.

Диана ответила мягким смешком.

— Думаю, нам пора, — сказала она. — Иначе мы начнем привлекать ненужное внимание.

Кларк пристально посмотрел на Брюса, а тот повернулся к остальным и сказал:

— Да, мы вместе. Мы с Кларком пара.

***

Когда они уже вернулись в штаб-квартиру Лиги и все разошлись по своим делам, Брюс отыскал Диану в Зале Справедливости. Она раскатала по столу старомодную карту и рассматривала ее.

— Ты смогла вернуть Юн Хван ее сыновей? — спросил Брюс.

Диана взглянула на него так, будто он интересуется, мокрая ли вода.

— Конечно, — сказала она, — я думаю, в ближайшее время в обеих Рилазиях произойдут важные перемены.

— Я все еще сомневаюсь, что они смогут избежать войны. — Брюс подошел ближе и заглянул в карту.

Хмыкнул.

Конечно — она изображала Рилазию двухсотлетней давности. Еще одно государство, которое никому не приходило в голову делить.

— Ты слишком плохого мнения о людях, — сказала Диана. — О том, насколько сильна их тяга к миру.

— Я слишком давно их знаю, — усмехнулся Брюс.

— Я — дольше, — ответила Диана.

Они помолчали несколько минут, глядя на карту. В голове Брюса билась зудящая, пульсирующая боль. Он пересек слишком много часовых поясов за очень короткое время. Конечно, это должно было сказаться.

Брюс как наяву слышал осуждающие вздохи Альфреда и его заверения, что стоит хоть немного поберечь себя. Оставить что-то для гипотетических потомков.

— Позволь спросить, — начала Диана и заправила темную прядь за ухо. — То, что ты сегодня сказал. О вас с Кларком. Это касается только команды, или ты готов признаться в ваших отношениях всему миру?

— Вы с Артуром одинаково упорно не лезете в мою личную жизнь, как я посмотрю, — пробормотал Брюс. — Почему она вас так интересует?

Он втайне надеялся, что Диане будет неловко из-за его слов, что она сменит тему и не будет больше говорить о Кларке… Но вместо этого она только приподняла брови.

— Потому что вы оба — часть команды, — сказала она терпеливо, — потому что все мы хотим, чтобы в команде было комфортно. А еще потому, что ты легко можешь потерять Кларка, если не дашь ему понять, насколько он для тебя важен.

«Думаю, он прекрасно понимает, насколько он для меня важен», — подумал Брюс, но сказать вслух не смог. Потому что и сам, без Дианы, мог спросить у себя: «А ты уверен?»

— Тебе не о чем волноваться, — сказал Брюс, — я не собираюсь скрывать то, что Брюс Уэйн и Кларк Кент теперь вместе.

— Это утешает.

Диана скатала карту и, прихватив ее, направилась к выходу из зала.

— Не знай я тебя лучше, — насмешливо сказал ей в спину Брюс, — решил бы, что ты просто пытаешься понять, занят я или нет.

Она обернулась через плечо и ответила ему в том же тоне:

— Боюсь, между нами слишком большая разница в возрасте, Брюс. А я не готова встречаться с мальчишкой.

— А вот это было обидно, — сказал Брюс.

Отвечать Диана не стала, просто вышла из зала, оставив его с мыслями о будущем. Будущее было туманным, но в нем точно можно было различить Кларка, совместную работу и, как надеялся Брюс, восьмичасовой крепкий сон.

***

Благотворительный бал обещал быть скучным даже по меркам благотворительных балов, так что Брюс считал, что они с Кларком сделали одолжение всем присутствующим. По крайней мере, дали тем повод обсуждать скандальную новость.  
Репортеры, в зависимости от «желтизны» и внутренней политики их медиакомпаний, или писали о кризисе среднего возраста Брюса Уэйна и о том, что он планирует пойти в политику и потому уже сейчас пытается заполучить голоса меньшинств, или поднимали грязь и сплетни многолетней давности, или выдумывали «историю сказочной любви». Наблюдать за этим было скорее забавно.

Кларк слегка раздражался из-за некоторых формулировок, потому Брюс предпочитал потешаться над репортерами в одиночку. Последняя вспышка раздражения стоила ему стола красного дерева в кабинете, и не то чтобы он слишком любил этот стол, но было жалко пропавшие понапрасну деревья.

Пока что вечер шел неплохо. Хотя на Брюса и Кларка бросали любопытные взгляды, но мысли держали при себе или делились ими вполголоса, так что нормальный человек и не услышал бы.

Впрочем, Кларк был криптонцем, потому прекрасно мог расслышать, кто и что говорит. И кое-что он сообщал Брюсу.

— Женщина в красном платье с розовым бантом говорит, что понимает, почему ты «поменял ориентацию», — сказал он, беря бокал шампанского из рук Брюса. — А седой мужчина в светло-кирпичном костюме и с галстуком-боло считает, что у нас ненадолго, и почему-то вспоминает твою кузину… Это он о той двоюродной родне, с которой ты должен был провести Рождество?

Брюс отыскал взглядом в толпе того самого мужчину с галстуком-боло и отсалютовал ему бокалом.

— Я обязательно познакомлю тебя с Кейт, — сказал Брюс, — уверен, вы друг другу понравитесь.

— А если нет? — спросил Кларк, улыбаясь. — Она будет слать мне письма с угрозами и пытаться очернить меня перед начальством?

— Скорее она проткнет тебя криптонитовым копьем, уверен, у нее в арсенале такое тоже завалялось.

Кларк внимательно посмотрел на него и, склонив голову к плечу, заметил:

— Я не всегда могу понять по твоему сердечному ритму и интонациям, шутишь ты или нет. Но, кажется, сейчас ты не шутишь… Так что, выходит, твоя кузина очень интересный человек. Почти настолько же, насколько и ты.

— О да, — кивнул Брюс, подумав, что стоит начать рассказывать Кларку и о других интересных людях, которых он встретил за двадцать лет защиты Готэма и о которых еще не успел упомянуть.

Один из таких людей как раз пробирался к ним через толпу… вместе со своей спутницей. Кларк резко выдохнул и поставил бокал на поднос проходящего мимо официанта, видимо, опасаясь, что хрусталь треснет под его пальцами.

— Брюс, не думал, что застану тебя здесь, — сказал Оливер Куин, широко улыбаясь и протягивая руку для пожатия.

Стоящая рядом с ним Лоис Лейн выглядела решительной, пусть и самую малость удивленной. Будто бы ждала какой-то крайне неприятной или неловкой сцены.

«Как и я», — подумал Брюс, глянув на Кларка. Но тот выглядел спокойным и дружелюбным.

— Взаимно, Оливер, — сказал Брюс, пожимая его руку., — Что привело в наш город?

— Ну знаешь, дела, — уклончиво ответил Оливер, а потом спохватился и протянул руку еще и Кларку. — Прошу прощения, Оливер Куин, мы с Брюсом старые знакомые… и в какой-то мере соперники. Вы же Кларк? Кларк Кент? Наслышан.

Брюс посмотрел на Лоис: белое платье с пышными рукавами, завитые и уложенные локонами волосы… и блеск во взгляде, которого не было, когда он попросил ее быть якорем, если вернувшийся Кларк будет кем-то другим. Не собой. Как выяснилось, он не зря опасался.

Брюс подумал мимолетно: а если Лоис до сих пор любит Кларка? Станет ли той, кто позовет его по имени, если Брюс не сможет? Согласится ли на это и захочет ли снова вспоминать о тех чувствах?

— А еще я слышал о новом… проекте Брюса, — сказал Оливер, поглядывая на Кларка и искоса — на Лоис. — И хочу сказать, что первый успех был просто оглушительным. Да и второй — примечательным.

— Любопытно, что ты не принял участия, — ответил Брюс. — В этом… успехе.

Лоис подняла брови, Кларк с недоумением смотрел на них обоих.

— Это они про Степпенвульфа, — объяснила Лоис, отчего Оливер поперхнулся следующей своей фразой. — И про Лигу. И про ваши приключения в Рилазии.

— Постой… ты знаешь? — начал Оливер, теперь уже опасливо глядя на нее, а потом перевел взгляд на Кларка. — А он тоже знает?

— Он не просто знает, — не выдержал Кларк, — он участвовал, и он стоит прямо здесь.

Лоис сдержанно рассмеялась, а потом шагнула вперед и положила ладонь на его локоть.

— Идем, — сказала она. — Дадим нашим бойфрендам-миллионерам немного посекретничать. Им явно это нужно.

Знакомое теплое чувство разрослось в груди, когда Кларк оглянулся на Брюса, а тот кивнул, и его плечи расслабились. И показалось, иррационально, но очень четко, будто это уже было записано где-то в книге общемировых судеб: что бы там ни было, какие бы неожиданности ни ждали их в будущем и какие бы знакомые из прошлого ни появлялись… у них с Кларком все будет хорошо.


End file.
